


Narcisa

by Belladona_Black_Swann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladona_Black_Swann/pseuds/Belladona_Black_Swann
Summary: Narcisa acaba de cumplir diecinueve años cuando se casa con Lucius, el pretendiente que sus padres eligieron para ella. La joven Black está a punto de cumplir su sueño: casarse con un marido ideal. Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno había imaginado.
Relationships: Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. La Petición

La Petición

La petición de mano se efectuó en la sala de música de casa de los Black. Narcisa había jugado con sus muñecas mil veces bajo esa mesa de caoba en la que ahora se sentaba intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

El cielo plomizo se divisaba por el ventanal; caía lánguidamente sobre los jardines y acentuaba la tarde. Toda la habitación parecía resistirse a los encantos de Lucius; el piano de cola, el arpa, los elegantes tapices, las cortinas de terciopelo verde. Todo le decía: no aceptes, Cissy, no aceptes. Quédate en casa para siempre. Vuelve a jugar con tus muñecas. Sólo tienes diecinueve años. Aún conservas tus libros de cuentos. Que Bellatrix lleve ya dos años casada no significa que debas hacerlo tú también, justo ahora.

Narcisa sonrió, asombrada por la hermosura de la joya que Malfoy le ofrecía. Era sencilla; una perla perfectamente esférica sostenida en un clásico anillo de oro. La perla desprendía un frío brillo, casi como un metal.

Miró al hombre que la reclamaba para el resto de su vida; a sus veintidós años, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser el chico que conoció en Hogwarts y que se cruzaba eventualmente en la sala común. Lucius se había convertido en un atractivo hombre en la flor de la vida. Ahora dirigía los negocios de su padre, que eran un simple hobby teniendo en cuenta la cuantiosa fortuna de su familia, acumulada generación tras generación. Lucius era uno de los jóvenes de su edad más ricos en toda Inglaterra. También inteligente, serio y guapo. Su belleza era fría y elegante, vanidosa, tal como Narcisa opinaba que debía ser. Le fascinaban sus ojos grises.

Lucius era un mago modélico y tenía el mundo al alcance de la mano; y la había elegido a ella como a su esposa, cosa que agradó enormemente a sus padres. Suponía un acontecimiento inesperado, ya que a pesar de su apellido, su popularidad había decaído considerablemente: a raíz de la indecente fuga de Andrómeda con ese sangre sucia hacía ya unos años. También la huida del primo Sirius había ayudado; se rumoreaba que andaba por ahí con aquel compañero de la escuela, un tal Remus Lupin. Invertido, como todos sabían. No hacía falta ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos. Y para acentuar la pérdida del apellido Black, (ya que el único varón aún aceptado en la familia era Regulus, y a sus diecinueve años- nacido al mismo tiempo que Narcisa,- no parecía muy dispuesto a casarse) Bellatrix no había tenido descendencia en dos años de matrimonio. Todo aquello, unido a la finura de caderas y a la escasez de pecho de Narcisa, no la hacía la primera opción entre las chicas bonitas y de impecable apellido. Quizá el suyo fuera uno de los más importantes, pero el evidente desequilibrio familiar resultaba ahuyentador.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba Lucius, sosteniendo el anillo en sus largos dedos. Había algo de ansiedad en su mirada. No era una súplica, pues aunque Narcisa no le conocía demasiado juraría que jamás había visto en él tal sentimiento; pero sí habitaba en esos ojos grises un deseo insatisfecho.

-Narcisa Black- empezó. Su voz cogía las palabras y las arrastraba por el suelo, seguro de sí mismo-. Sé mi esposa- ordenó, como si él los estuviera casando en ese instante. Ella bajó la mirada en una especie de instinto a la sumisión, y luego sonrió un poco. Lucius se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho ninguna pregunta y por tanto ella no podía responder, así que rectificó ante la mirada divertida de su padre y de sus futuros suegros-. Es decir... perdona mi impaciencia- esbozó una encantadora sonrisa torcida-. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Narcisa notó que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco y empezaba a transpirar. Podía sentir la sólida presencia de sus padres, uno a cada lado, presionándola y oprimiendo su joven espíritu aún moldeable y sumiso.

-Sí quiero- respondió con calidez.

Lucius cerró brevemente los ojos y contuvo un suspiro. Tendió una mano, esperando la suya. Cuando la recibió, la apretó un instante antes mirar a Narcisa a los ojos y colocarle el anillo.

La señora Black sonrió, satisfecha. Ya nada podía romper el matrimonio de su hija menor. Por un momento pensó que no aceptaría, pero sin duda se había equivocado. Su hija había sabido aprovechar esta gran oportunidad. Hacía cientos de años que no acontecía un matrimonio entre los Malfoy y los Black. Miró a Abraxas, quien ocultaba a duras penas el orgullo por su hijo. Ya no era un hombre joven; había intentado casar a Lucius con Bellatrix para asegurar una pronta descendencia, pero el chico se había negado. Tendría debilidad por Narcisa, y supo aprovechar la vejez de su padre y doblegarlo astutamente.

Lucius era la viva imagen de Abraxas. Les pidió permiso para ir al jardín con Narcisa mientras ellos decidían la fecha de la boda, y prácticamente no esperó a recibir su contestación para tomar a su hija levemente de la mano. Druella volvió a sonreír. Algo le decía que con Malfoy sí tendrían descendencia.

Lucius la llevó hacia los jardines sin perderse, como si aquella fuera su casa. Intentó entablar conversación y le habló de su futuro hogar, comparándolo y vanagloriándose de sus más amplios estanques y sus más bonitas flores. No dejaba de mirarle el cuello, aunque parecía no darse cuenta. Ella asentía, formal y un poco asustada. De pronto, cuando llegaban a una glorieta cubierta por una enredadera, la conversación dejó de fluir y se evaporó, dejando en el aire un silencio que a Narcisa le pareció denso e incómodo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar, de decir algo, pero no se le ocurría qué. Se alarmó. Carraspeó. Lucius no parecía dispuesto a ayudarla; al contrario, la miraba con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Lo... lo siento- dijo al final-. No sé qué me pasa- se apartó el pelo de la cara y colocó el mechón rebelde en el moño- Estoy... un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- dijo Lucius, mirándole el cuello.

-No- respondió ella al instante, altiva.

-Lo acabas de decir.

-No quise expresar eso.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me tengan miedo, pero justamente tú...

-He dicho que no tengo miedo- se alisó la túnica de color azul cielo, casi blanco.

-Puedo ser encantador, ya lo verás- otra vez esa sonrisa burlona; a Narcisa no le gustaba demasiado aquella mueca-. Háblame de ti- ordenó- por favor- añadió después.

La chica bajó la vista, pensando en algo interesante que explicar.

-No sé- dijo con timidez. En aquél momento hubiese querido tener el rápido ingenio de Bellatrix, o la serenidad de Andrómeda. Se sentía un poco violenta al estar abriéndose a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera a ser su marido-. Me gusta pintar. Bueno, pintar no. Dibujar – cogió aire, atolondrada- Y los vestidos- apuntó. Su cara adquirió un todo aún más colorado y bajó mirada.

-De eso me he dado cuenta- dijo él, sin apartar la vista de su cuello. Ella sonrió, halagada-. Te encontraremos un lugar adecuado para que dibujes en casa.

-Gracias- dijo débilmente. Lucius le parecía ahora mucho más alto, más intimidante que en Hogwarts, cuando se lo encontraba al entrar en la sala común y le llevaba los libros gentilmente hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Se dio cuenta de algo lógico; que no conocía prácticamente nada de él.

-Sentémonos en ese banco- ordenó el hombre. Subieron a la glorieta de madera y se sentaron.

-¿Porqué?

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, es un banco. Están hechos para sentarse. Pero si quieres, podemos sentarnos en el suelo... o en una piedra... o en un árbol...

Narcisa rió, sorprendida de que pudiera hacerlo en su presencia.

-No. Quisiera saber... quisiera saber porqué me has elegido a mí- y aunque en realidad era una pregunta muy natural, en aquél momento le pareció que invadía el espacio íntimo de su prometido. Bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Lucius volvió a fruncir el ceño. Tardó tanto en contestar que Narcisa ya estaba a punto de disculparse otra vez.

-Bueno, supongo que eres una chica adecuada. Madre mía, con todas las... cosas... de sangre _impura_ que... en fin- Narcisa asintió, convencida. Lucius se incorporó un poco en el banco para estar frente a ella. La escrutó con sus ojos y sonrió cuando vio que volvía a rehuirle la mirada-. No me tengas miedo.

-No te tengo miedo- cuando se decidió a afrentarle con los ojos, se encontró a Lucius mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba haberle tenido nunca. Pudo notar el sabor húmedo de su respiración en sus labios y el olor masculino de su pelo rubio.

-Voy a besarte- susurró tajantemente. Después, sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Puedo besarte?- estaba demasiado cerca como para alejarse de él, y por vez primera, Narcisa sintió deseo hacia Lucius.

-Sí.

El hombre acortó la distancia y le acarició la boca con los labios. Al principio apenas era un beso, sólo una leve toma de contacto. Narcisa sintió la curva de sus finos labios en los suyos, y la mano de Lucius débilmente en la cintura. La incipiente barba le rozaba las mejillas, produciendo un contacto asombrosamente placentero. Lucius la atrajo hacia él a la vez que ahondaba el beso, hundiéndose en su boca con estudiada delicadeza. Narcisa pensó que besaba mejor que los chicos con los que había estado, aunque tampoco habían sido muchos. Le respondió indecisamente, pues no sabía muy bien cuál sería el límite entre demasiado recatada y demasiado fácil. Cuando Lucius sintió que era correspondido se despojó de casi todo el control que había conseguido reunir con gran esfuerzo y le recorrió los labios con la lengua, la abrazó fuertemente y le agarró del pelo. La chica le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y se acercó aún más, rozándolo con sus pequeños pechos. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Lucius gimió involuntariamente y se apartó con brusquedad, incómodo. Miró a su prometida. Estaba tan hermosa... un poco despeinada, con los delgados labios rojos, la piel suave de sus mejillas de un color sonrosado, la expresión huidiza en sus grandes ojos azules... sin duda aquella última reacción inadecuada la había asustado.

Lucius no le había dicho que la escogió a ella porque era la más bonita de las tres hermanas. Juzgó que había hecho una buena elección: entre la frialdad y seriedad de Andrómeda y el espíritu animal y salvaje de Bellatrix, Narcisa era un oasis de dulzura, de autenticidad. Lucius tenía la seguridad de que cuando Narcisa bajaba al vista era porque él la intimidaba; cuando sonreía era porque él la divertía; y cuando ella le había correspondido el beso, era porque él le provocaba deseo.

-También me casaré contigo porque eres muy dulce y preciosa- añadió. Se separó definitivamente de ella, aunque ya habría advertido su acelerada respiración-. Y no te ofendas, pero tu hermana Bellatrix me da un aire a loca. No se lo digas, por favor.

Narcisa asintió, divertida. Estaba algo avergonzada. Tosió un poco. Intentó buscar palabras para corresponder al súbito e inesperado arrebato de debilidad de Lucius.

-Yo también me alegro de... bueno, de casarme contigo. Y también pienso que... en fin, ya sabes, que eres... guapo.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias. Será mejor que vuelva a dejarte en tu casa- se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Tiró de ella exageradamente y la abrazó con brusquedad-. Ya verás, Narcisa- le susurró-. Seremos muy felices.

We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our [Cookies](https://www.fanfiction.net/cookies/) & [Privacy](https://www.fanfiction.net/privacy/) Policies. | 

Accept  
  
---|---


	2. La Boda

El verano se acababa. Los largos días de sol daban paso al otoño y el viento empezaba a hacer caer las hojas de los árboles, que se arremolinaban por doquier en el enorme jardín de los Black, decorado exquisitamente con motivo de la gran ocasión.

Narcisa veía cómo llegaban los invitados desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Dos elfinas le ataban el vestido de novia, mientras otra la peinaba. El vestido era sencillamente precioso; largo y recto, se sujetaba a su cuerpo sin ceñirse demasiado pero adivinando sus formas elegantes. La cola blanquísima medía dos metros, y el escote era un palabra de honor decorado con perlas, a juego con su anillo de compromiso.

Cuando Bellatrix entró, Narcisa vio su mirada de envidia a través del espejo.

-¿Nerviosa?- dijo la hermana mayor.

-Un poco- admitió la otra. Le fastidiaban los constantes tirones en el pelo para recogerlo y darle forma rizada.

-No me extraña- observó Bellatrix. Llevaba un vestido de color morado oscuro que acentuaba su palidez-. Ha venido mucha gente.

-Tanta como en tu boda.

-Obviamente- se acercó también a la ventana, a tiempo para ver cómo llegaban los Malfoy. Observó a su futuro cuñado-. Bonito novio. Hacéis buena pareja. Un poco... pusilánime para mi gusto.

-No es un pusilánime.

-A ti te está bien. Sólo digo para mi gusto.

-Pues a mí me parece que tu marido es basto- replicó ella débilmente.

La morena sonrió con desagrado.

-Lo es- se acercó a ella confidencialmente-. Sobretodo la primera noche- dijo con malicia, sabiendo que asustaría a su hermana-. Eres virgen, ¿no?

-Claro- respondió ella, algo incómoda.

-Tienes suerte. El pobre Rolf notó que yo no lo era. Se enfadó muchísimo, pero no podía probarlo-. Se sonrieron. Ambas sabían que delante de Lestrange, Bellatrix no se atrevería a hablar así, pero ahora no podía oírle-. Lucius te tratará bien, ya verás.

-¿Tú crees?- susurró Narcisa en un súbito arranque de debilidad.

-Sí- respondió Bellatrix como una afectuosa hermana mayor-. Por eso es tan pusilánime.

-¡No lo es!

-Siempre tan impecable y elegante, ¡madre mía!

-Déjalo, Bella.

-Estaré abajo, con los invitados- antes de irse cogió el velo y lo puso entre los rubios cabellos de su hermana-. Estás muy guapa- reconoció.

-Gracias- dijo la otra, orgullosa.

Cuando se quedó sola volvió a mirar por la ventana; su futuro marido estaba en el jardín, charlando animadamente con mamá y papá. Sostenía una copa en sus elegantes manos y sonreía confiadamente. Se veía mayor, un hombre maduro. La melena rubia le llegaba por debajo de la nuca, e iba afeitado con esmero. El traje se amoldaba a sus anchas espaldas, el tono de los ojos grises se adivinaba desde lejos. Parecía muy contento.

Por el contrario, cuando ella se miró al espejo enorme del tocador dorado, éste le devolvió la imagen de una chica pálida y asustada. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando cogió el frasco de perfume y se echó un poco en las muñecas. Le pareció entrever un rastro de ojeras, sin duda fruto de una noche entera sin dormir. Nadie podía adivinar tan siquiera una sombra de duda en ella. Debía estar perfecta, resplandeciente y feliz en su gran día; debía aparentar estar ansiosa por empezar una vida en común con Lucius, que al fin y al cabo era como un extraño; y por quedar encinta lo más pronto posible, ya que la familia era la única prioridad para Narcisa. Por eso se casaba con Lucius.

La fertilidad no era el punto fuerte de las Black, y como su madre no había logrado engendrar a un varón, el apellido se perdía. A no ser que Bellatrix tuviera un niño, en cuyo caso Lestrange no tendría valor para oponerse... en cambio los Malfoy, (opinión que Druella le había transmitido a Narcisa) eran demasiado importantes para perder un varón a su nombre.

Unos bruscos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo y derramar parte de la colonia.

Se incorporó bruscamente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Narcisa? Soy Lucius.

Por un instante, la chica tuvo el estúpido temor de que Lucius pudiera ver lo que hacía unos momentos acababa de pensar. Pero aún podía ver las ojeras, la palidez, el temblor de manos...

-Oh, eh... no deberías verme antes de...

-Si estás en ropa interior no temas, te voy a ver sin ella esta noche. ¿Narcisa? He vuelto a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Te he asustado.

-No. No, claro que no. Pero la tradición...

-Me da igual la tradición- sentenció Lucius de forma que no admitía réplica-. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí fuera?- añadió, suavizando así la orden-. Con lo que me ha costado escaparme de doscientas personas.

-Está bien- cedió Narcisa abriendo la puerta. Lucius se escurrió dentro con una sonrisa radiante, sin esforzarse por disimular el entusiasmo que le embargaba.

Lucius era muy guapo. Alto, pálido, rubio y elegante, de aspecto fuerte y atractivo. Su larga melena era poco convencional, pero él se las arreglaba para hacerla parecer seria.

Sus ojos grises la hicieron sentirse desnuda, pero Lucius no parecía notarlo.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó, radiante.

-Un poco.

-Te veo respirar agitada.

-Es por el corsé.

-Oh, entiendo.

Lucius se paseó por la habitación como si su propietaria no estuviese. Examinó las fotos de sus amigas, las muñecas de porcelana sentadas encima del armario, los libros de cuentos... su niñez y su adolescencia se mezclaban en la estancia, sin dar paso aún a la vida adulta. Pero tenía once años cuando se fue a Hogwarts, y al fin y al cabo, se casaba con diecinueve.

-Pronto tendrás que abandonar esto- observó el rubio. Ella torció el gesto.

-Lo sé.

-Creo que la nueva habitación será de tu gusto. No tiene tantas...- señaló vagamente el tocador con un montón de frascos- cosas... de estas... bueno, obviamente, yo no uso... pintalabios, ni laca de uñas, ni rizador de pelo... en fin, ya me entiendes. De momento es una habitación de hombre porque duermo ahí solo, pero ya lo iremos cambiando.

Narcisa sonrió con cortesía.

-Claro.

Lucius se dio la vuelta y de improvisto le dirigió una mirada escrutadora. Sus ojos de hierro le recorrían cada palmo de la cara, del pelo y del cuello. Después de desnudarle esas partes, prosiguió por la espalda, los brazos, las manos, los pechos, la cintura e incluso las piernas. Narcisa sintió incontables escalofríos, pero los disimuló casi a la perfección. La oleada gris le obligó a bajar la vista y a encogerse en actitud sumisa. Lucius alzó sonrisa vacía y controlada que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Sigues muy nerviosa.

Narcisa levantó un poco la barbilla.

-No. No mucho.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Entonces puede que nos llevemos bien. No me gustan las chicas que no saben estar.

Narcisa sonrió como pudo.

-Necesito acabar de peinarme y arreglarme.

-Oh, claro, claro. Estaré con los invitados.

-Bien.

Lucius se levantó y se dirigió una última mirada calculadora, como evaluando si realmente iba a ser una buena esposa. Antes de salir, le dijo:

-Estás...- se detuvo un momento para buscar la palabra adecuada- ... deliciosa.

...

La boda de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy apareció nada menos que en la portada de El Profeta. Se la calificó como el más importante evento social de los últimos veinte años, y la celebración en sí hizo honor a tan alta consideración. El jardín entero ostentaba la más fastuosa decoración imaginable: miles de adornos colgaban por la frondosa vegetación; guirnaldas de hilo de oro, seda y satén unían árboles con farolillos de hadas, el estanque albergaba toda clase de peces coloridos; la gran mansión estaba iluminada con luciérnagas vivas, millones de ellas alrededor del edificio, de las enormes carpas, de los asientos hechos de roble...

Cuando Narcisa se dirigió al altar del brazo de su padre, miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, nerviosa.

Bellatrix, sentada junto a Rodolphus Lestrange, estaba verde de envidia recordando su propia boda, que había sido preciosa pero ni tan espectacular ni tan cara como la de su hermana menor. Lestrange la cogía de la mano convenientemente, pero ella apartaba la cara como si su marido oliese a algo muerto, y él tenía una permanente expresión agria en el rostro.

Regulus, el primo de Narcisa de su misma edad, le sonreía confiadamente cuando ella pasó a su lado. Su tía Walburga y el marido de ésta miraban la boda sumidos entre el orgullo, y el recuerdo de su primogénito.

Lucius, de pie en el altar, no podía ocultar la sonrisa cuando el señor Black le entregó la mano de su hija, la más dulce de las tres. La sostuvo con mucha fuerza, como quien alza un preciado trofeo, y siguió sonriendo durante toda la ceremonia. Juró alto y claro que la amaría para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza. Narcisa apenas fue consciente de su propio matrimonio; sentía el cerebro embotellado y lanzado al mar, lejos de su casa y de su prometido; sólo cuando Lucius tomó su rostro entre las manos, como si fuera una delicada flor, y la besó en los labios, supo que se había casado.

La audiencia prorrumpió en aplausos, y la joven pareja bajó del altar. Narcisa empezó a recibir felicitaciones de todos los presentes; pronto dejó de mirar en brazos de quién estaba, y permitió que se la pasaran como un objeto rubio, blanco y precioso, hasta que la ronda terminó. Y luego volvió a empezar otra ronda de buenos deseos, deseos de una vida larga y feliz y una descendencia prolífica.

Los ahora Malfoy abrieron el baile nupcial, cortaron el pastel, pronunciaron sus votos, recibieron los regalos y brindaron. Lucius seguía con aquella expresión extraña, como de triunfo, pero lo cierto es que apenas le dirigió una palabra en toda la ceremonia que los había unido para siempre. No tuvieron ni un momento de intimidad para ellos, ni una palabra amable, ni una mirada cómplice. Narcisa se sintió sola en aquella lujosa mesa, cenando entre sus supuestos amigos y seres más queridos.

Echó de menos a Andrómeda.

Aunque ahora debiera fingir que su hermana mayor nunca había existido, que nunca la había querido. Meda, con su expresión seria y madura, era el pilar en el que Cissy siempre se había apoyado en momentos de flaqueza. Y curiosamente, el día de su boda la necesitó más que nunca. Y ella no estaba.

Narcisa no la odiaba por haber traicionado a su sangre, por haberle partido el corazón a papá. No la odiaba por estar con ese sangre sucia; la odiaba porque no supo pensar ni un momento en su hermana menor, porque la abandonó sin mirar atrás.

A veces, Narcisa se atrevía a pensar que Meda había sido la hermana que supo elegir mejor de las tres. Quizá fuese pobre, maldecida, perseguida; pero al menos no se había casado con un completo extraño.

...

Poco a poco, los invitados fueron desapareciéndose, dejando parte de su servicio a cargo de la limpieza, como correspondía al protocolo.

Narcisa esperaba junto a sus dos elfinas frente la fachada de la casa. No le tenía mucho apego, pero en ese momento sintió la horrible tentación de agarrarse a las enormes columnas de la esplendorosa entrada y no soltarse.

Su marido bajó la escalinata acompañado de Cygnus y Druella Black, dándoles un seco abrazo de yerno al final. Dijo algo que Narcisa, estando lejos, no alcanzó a oír.

Lucius se reunió con ella y le sonrió, cogiéndole la mano con suavidad y acomodándola en su brazo. Y antes de desaparecerse, Narcisa vio a Bellatrix desde la ventana de su ya antiguo dormitorio. Quizá la única sensación parecida a la alegría que había experimentado en todo el día, había sido la certeza de haber vencido a su hermana. Entre ellas siempre había existido una rivalidad implícita, tan estúpida como necesaria, y ahora Narcisa había ganado sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Porque ella se convertía en la señora Malfoy, y su hermana tan sólo era Bellatrix Lestrange.

...

Narcisa abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la enorme puerta de su nueva casa. Lucius la abrió y la sostuvo mientras ella entraba.

El enorme recibidor, que equivalía a una sala de baile, le daba un aspecto poco acogedor a la casa; era gigantesco, de techo alto, suelo de mármol negro y largas columnas blancas. Justo en frente había una majestuosa escalinata, decorada con cuadros de antepasados Malfoy. Lucius tenía la nariz, la piel y el pelo igual que ellos. Coronando toda la parafernalia, Narcisa pudo leer en grandes letras doradas el mismo lema que decoraba cada esquina de la casa de los Black: "Tourjours Pur".Extrañamente, le reconfortó.

-Voy a enseñarte toda la casa- sugirió Lucius-. Me temo que sólo ocuparemos las dos primeras plantas, pues los otros siete pisos son algo difíciles de calentar en días de invierno - Narcisa asintió, asombrada. Siente pisos -. Sígueme, por favor- Lucius comenzó a subir la escalinata a grandes zancadas, por lo que ella, aún con el vestido de novia, tuvo que esforzarse para igualar su ritmo -. En este piso se encuentra el comedor, el salón, la biblioteca y mis despachos, donde no podrás entrar bajo ningún concepto. Dejaré que vayas descubriendo por ti misma las habitaciones. Menos las tres puertas del final, que como he dicho, están prohibidas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí- dijo ella, obediente.

Estaba muy oscuro y no logró ver gran cosa, pero bajo los tacones blancos de aguja distinguió que, al menos en ese piso, el suelo estaba enmoquetado, aunque seguía haciendo frío.

Lucius siguió de nuevo arriba, casi sin darle tregua. La escalera ya era más estrecha, cosa que le agradó, pues daba aspecto más hogareño.

Llegaron ambos a un largo y oscuro pasillo, desde donde se accedía a la mayoría de las habitaciones, aunque muchas estaban conectadas entre sí.

-A la derecha hay cuatro puertas. Son tus estancias personales. No las he amueblado porque pensé que querrías hacerlo tú. En la biblioteca hay dos estanterías llenas de catálogos, pero si no los quieres usar te enviaré a los mejores artesanos de Wiltshire. Ah, y me disgustaría que repararas en gastos, así que no te preocupes por el dinero.

-Creo que a eso me acostumbraré rápido.

-Yo también lo hice- sonrió el rubio-. Coincidirás conmigo en que el servicio de esta casa es excelente. Es tradición presentar a la nueva dueña justo en el momento de su llegada; pero francamente, estoy algo ocupado y ya he tenido suficientes tradiciones por hoy. Tus maletas están en la habitación y tu ropa ordenada. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Puedes esperarme en el dormitorio- le señaló vagamente una puerta de roble al final del pasillo, y bajó las escaleras dejándola sola.

...

Narcisa, reacia aún a explorar el dormitorio, empezó a inspeccionar las estancias que le correspondían. Cuatro salas enormes, sin cortinas, ni tapices, ni cuadros, ni alfombras. Calculó que quería estanterías con libros, un escritorio y algún sofá o sillón cómodo para leer y relajarse. Esa política de las habitaciones de la mujer y del hombre demostraba que no se esperaba demasiada comunicación entre ellos dos.

Fue hacia los ventanales y se quedó un rato ahí, contemplando el jardín iluminado, hasta que ya no pudo posponer más la visita al dormitorio.

Lo que resaltaba de su nueva habitación era, sin duda, la gran cama de cuatro pilares con dosel gris satén, en el centro de la habitación. Y como un recordatorio implícito de la función más importante del mueble, la inscripción "Tourjours Pur" brillaba incluso en la oscuridad.

Narcisa murmuró "lumos" y la lámpara de araña se encendió. Estaba claro que el lado derecho era para Lucius, pues ese extremo parecía "habitado", y las puertas del armario empotrado rebelaban ropas masculinas.

En el extremo opuesto, otro armario empotrado y un tocador al que Narcisa acudió con ansia nada más verlo. Se miró al espejo, y una mujer pálida y asustada le devolvió la mirada.

Suspiró.

Le llevó tiempo deshacerse en complicado peinado, y cuando terminó las orquillas quedaron esparcidas en la mesita junto a un montón de pelos que fueron tirados por la ventana con rapidez.

Descubrió que había un baño adyacente a la habitación; ni siquiera se entretuvo en contemplar la fastuosa decoración del suelo y el grifo. Abrió con rudeza la boca de una serpiente y se echó agua fría a la cara, intentando calmarse un poco.

Allí estaba. En una de las casas más lujosas de toda Inglaterra, casada con el marido ideal, a punto de consumar la unión que la llevaría a tener un hijo de sangre pura, y en consecuencia, a formar parte de la Historia de la Magia. Narcisa sentía una gran responsabilidad pesando sobre ella; las ganas de su padre de tener un nieto, la presión de su madre para compensar su propia sensación de culpa. Bellatrix la envidiaba por haber hecho un matrimonio socialmente mejor, mientras que Meda sencillamente no estaba.

Narcisa quería dormir hoy en su cama, donde había despertado esa misma mañana. O aún en Hogwarts, al límite con los exámenes... pero siendo una mujer libre.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que todo aquello había sido una locura. Que se había precipitado, que todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, que no quería perder la virginidad aún. Pero desechó tal idea rápidamente. Tenía que ser fuerte. Como Bellatrix, como mamá. Ella no era una chica que pudiese irse a la cama con quien le placiera y luego olvidarse. No podía hacer un matrimonio cualquiera. Ella no era Meda; ella era una Black, y eso comportaba ciertas responsabilidades.

Así que cuando Lucius abrió la puerta de su dormitorio se la encontró en la cama, como mamá le había dicho que hiciera. No iba a tener una esposa tonta que se asustaba del contacto; Narcisa sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su madre se lo había explicado, Bellatrix le aseguró que no era para tanto. Así que sonrió, intentando no parecer nerviosa. Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siempre me tengo que quedar trabajando hasta tarde. Incluso en mi noche de bodas, aunque sea algo que me disguste.

-¿En qué trabajabas?- preguntó Narcisa.

-Negocios.

-¿Qué negocios?

-Narcisa- empezó él, suavemente pero con firmeza-. Si hubiese querido un socio, me hubiese casado con tu primo Regulus. No quiero una esposa que me pregunte sobre mi trabajo; me doy por satisfecho con una esposa que me pregunte simplemente si me ha ido bien el día.

-Oh- dijo ella, atolondrada-. Perdón.

Él sonrió de una manera extraña.

-Qué dulce eres- decidió apagar las luces. Lo último que vio Narcisa aquella noche fue el deseo en la cara de su marido. Lo escuchó desvestirse en silencio y entrar en la cama.

-¿Te ha gustado nuestra boda?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Mucho- respondió ella cálidamente.

-Ha sido preciosa. Como tú- Lucius se movió y se acercó más a ella.

-Gracias-respondió Narcisa.

Él olía bien, íntimo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- no parecía una propuesta, si no una pregunta curiosa.

Ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Hay que hacerlo, no? –dijo ella suavemente -. Hay que consumar el matrimonio.

-Sí. Hay que hacerlo. Pero me gustaría que te apeteciese. Que no lo hicieras por obligación. Que me deseases.

Mamá le había advertido sobre aquello. Era probable que pasara. _No tendrá en cuenta tus sentimientos, Cissy. Y hace bien. Tú tampoco debes hacerles caso. Lo importante es que validéis vuestro matrimonio de palabra y obra, y que tengáis un heredero. Eres una Black y una Malfoy, no cualquier tonta que se pueda hacer al hombre que le plazca._

-Claro que te deseo- dijo ella.

Lucius escuchó lo que quería oír, y su conciencia parecía fácilmente amoldable a tales circunstancias.

La abrazó entonces fuertemente y la estrechó contra él. Sus besos insistentes le ablandaron la boca el estómago; sus palabras dulces elogiaban su cuerpo, y su pierna entre sus muslos la excitaba.

Sabía que aquella noche estaba cumpliendo con su deber; que hoy se había casado, y que mañana por la mañana podía estar encinta. Y que nunca más dormiría en una cama de soltera.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta plenamente de que estaba unida a Lucius Malfoy.


	3. La señora Malfoy

_Mamá;_

_Como me pediste, te escribo para contarte que ya consumé mi matrimonio y cabe la posibilidad de que esté encinta: cuando reciba la menor señal, te lo haré saber._

_Mi nueva casa es muy grande y lujosa, mucho más que la vuestra y desde luego que la de la tía Walburga. Aunque echo de menos mi antiguo hogar, sé que debo ser fuerte y aquí estaré bien. Lucius me trató con mucha delicadeza, pero creo que no lo veré demasiado durante el día porque tiene que trabajar. Pese a todo, me ha dicho que intentará que comamos y cenemos juntos todos los días, y los fines de semana haremos más cosas juntos. También dice que me llevará de viaje tan pronto como las cosas en política estén mejor. Creo que el ministerio quiere poner más restricciones en cuanto a protección de muggles, pero no entiendo demasiado de estas cosas. Mejor pregúntale a papá._

_El domingo vamos a hacer una donación a un orfanato para que todo el mundo nos vea como marido y mujer. Lucius me ha dicho que quiere que me encargue de estas cosas: donaciones, galas, eventos... Pero todo eso ya lo sé. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tú me enseñaste y voy a comportarme como cualquier esposa haría en mi posición; creo que mi marido piensa que no soy tan lista como Bellatrix._

_Ahora mismo me siento un poco extraña en mi nueva casa, y me gustaría que me visitases tan pronto como fuese posible, o que yo pudiese volver a casa a verte. Sólo ha pasado un día, pero ya te echo de menos, y a papá también._

_Un abrazo a los dos._

_Narcisa Malfoy_

Cuando Narcisa se despertó, a eso de las nueve, Lucius ya hacía rato que se había encerrado en su despacho. Ella se levantó, tomó un baño y pasó un largo rato para escoger túnica y peinado. Después de arreglarse, pidió a sus elfinas que le trajeran la lechuza y le envió una carta a su madre, otra a Bellatrix y otra a Regulus. Cuando terminó ya eran más de las once, así que se dirigió a sus propias habitaciones para verlas mejor a la luz del día. Eran enormes. Narcisa estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar de lo contenta que estaba.

Había grandes ventanales que parecían envolverlo todo en el tibio sol de finales de septiembre. El suelo de madera clara era nuevo, así como la pintura blanca de las paredes y el techo. Las tres salas se separaban a penas por arcos de madera de roble, así que estaba todo conectado perfectamente. Eran tres habitaciones completamente nuevas, solamente para ella. Narcisa pensó que Lucius se habría gastado mucho dinero en acondicionar aquella parte de la casa, y además le había dicho que no reparara en gastos para llenar aquellas inmensas salas.

Tan sólo había dos cosas que llenaban el vacío de sus nuevas estancias y que Narcisa tuvo la sensatez de no tocar: una librería y un retrato de la difunta madre de Lucius, colocado sobre la chimenea. El retrato, curiosamente, no se movía. Narcisa, extrañada, pensó en preguntarle después a Lucius; pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada en decidir cómo gastaría el dinero de su marido. Alfombras, cortinas, más libros, un diván, butacas, mesas, un escritorio. Le preguntaría a mamá si podía traer algunas cosas de su antigua habitación: fotografías, dibujos, libros, el piano.

Pensó en la casa vieja, lúgubre y pequeña de Bellatrix. Por el contrario, la casa de los Malfoy era grande, nueva, luminosa. Se arrepintió de haberle escrito antes de contarle que, definitivamente, había hecho un matrimonio mucho mejor.

...

-Bien, entonces, ¿ya está hecho?- Bellatrix estaba cómodamente sentada en el gran comedor de los Malfoy, donde aquella mañana Narcisa y Lucius habían comido juntos por primera vez desde que eran marido y mujer.

Narcisa bajó la mirada y dio otro sorbo a su taza de té, buscando ayuda en su primo Regulus, que en aquél momento se metía un trozo de pastel de arándanos en la boca. Regulus también la miró inquisitivamente.

-Sí- respondió ella a regañadientes.

Bellatrix asintió, sonriente.

-¿Varias veces?

-¡Bellatrix!

Regulus se atragantó con el pastel y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que a Narcisa se le subían los colores. Bellatrix no claudicaba.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a hablar de ello Cissy. Esto no es sólo entre tú y Lucius.

Narcisa cedió.

-Sí.

Regulus aplaudió, contento.

-¡Bien hecho, Cissy!- cogió su taza de té y la alzó, sonriente-. ¡Brindemos por el futuro Malfoy!

Bellatrix miró a su primo con desdén.

-Oh, sí, bien hecho, Cissy, qué mérito. ¿Sabes lo que yo hice ayer mientras tú te abrías de piernas?

-¡Bella!  
La morena sonrió, extendió el brazo derecho sobre la mesa y se levantó la manga de seda lentamente.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Narcisa.

Regulus y Bellatrix no la escucharon.

-Bella... – empezó Reg. Con cautela, la tomó del brazo delicadamente y estudió el dibujo. Bella levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No- dijo Regulus-. En absoluto. Pero pensé...

-¿Qué? ¿Que Él no me dejaría por ser mujer?

El hombre calló, y después asintió lentamente. Narcisa los miró a ambos.

-¿Qué es? ¿De quién habláis?

-Pues que sepas, Regulus, que mi marido no opuso ninguna objeción. Ni mi padre. Mi madre sí, pero eso no cuenta. Es lo que se espera de nosotros, Regulus. De los Black.

-Pero no de una mujer.

-¡De todos los de sangre pura!- se exasperó Bellatrix-. ¡De todos los que van a comprometerse con el futuro! ¡De los valientes! Tarde o temprano te harás la marca tú también. Y lo desearás- se volvió hacia Narcisa-. Igual que tu marido, Cissy. Nosotros no seremos como nuestros padres, hombres de negocios cómodamente sentados detrás de sus influencias políticas y su dinero- los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange brillaron de ambición y fanatismo-. Nosotros seremos los valientes que le serviremos y reclamaremos lo que es legítimamente nuestro.

Narcisa y Regulus se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

...

Aquel octubre fue uno de los más fríos que se habían registrado en los últimos años. Las ventanas amanecían llenas de escarcha, y a Narcisa le parecía que la soledad se acumulaba en su corazón igual que las diminutas gotitas de hielo insistían en congelarle los dedos cuando por la mañana abría las ventanas de sus habitaciones, cada vez más repletas de cosas. Pero paradójicamente, a medida que iba llenando su hogar, su corazón se vaciaba cada vez más.

A veces aún se sorprendía pensando en ella misma como en Narcisa Black, cuando ya nunca la volverían a llamar así.

Había pasado un mes desde la boda. A pesar de que Narcisa había vuelto a escribir a su madre, ésta no le había contestado ninguna de sus cartas. La joven sabía que lo hacía adrede, para que no se acordase de su antigua vida de soltera. Durante la primera semana, descubrió que mamá había ordenado el regreso de sus elfinas a la mansión Black-Rosier, cosa que, sorprendentemente, afectó a Narcisa más de lo que hubiese deseado, pues entonces se sintió completamente sola. Druella envió algunas cosas a su hija menor como el piano, libros de Historia de la Magia o libros de cuentos para sus futuros nietos, pero conservó todo lo que podía recordarle a adolescencia: diversas fotografías y recuerdos de Hogwarts, los pósters, las bufandas de Slytherin.

Narcisa sabía que mamá lo hacía por su bien, y por eso obedeció y no pidió nada de lo que era suyo. Pero, aunque seguía idolatrando a su madre, dejó de ser su querida hija pequeña y empezó a confiar mucho más en Bellatrix, y sobretodo en Regulus. Y hubiera confiado en Meda, de lo sola que se encontraba, si hubiese sabido algo de ella.

Lucius y Narcisa empezaron a establecer una rutina a la que aferrarse, una serie de actos que aportaban la cotidianeidad que un matrimonio por amor ya hubiese traído consigo. Poco a poco la convivencia dio sus frutos, y Narcisa empezó a conocer más a su marido. Cuando estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts ya se había formado una idea de él: era formal, serio, inteligente e ingenioso, correcto, buen estudiante. Pero ahora, a sus veinticinco años, era un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre capaz de manejar la fortuna familiar. Le gustaba leer y cultivarse, pero también la actividad física. Tenía una opinión formada y sólida sobre asuntos que ella era incapaz de comprender; a veces, él pasaba largas horas debatiendo en el salón con algún invitado de una forma tan complicada, que Narcisa se veía obligada a asentir y sonreír, deseando que no le preguntasen nada. Lucius era un perfecto caballero y sabía como halagarla, pero también era un hombre dominante que no tenía en cuenta la opinión de su esposa para nada; se había casado con una mujer dulce, y por tanto, esperaba de ella que lo recibiera sonriente por las noches, que no hiciese preguntas y que no lo agobiase con problemas. Él ya tenía sus propios quebraderos de cabeza; su padre estaba enfermo y le había dado plenos poderes, así que ahora tenía que asegurarse de que los amigos que fueron leales a su padre, lo fuesen ahora con él. Tenía que conservar sus influencias en el ministerio, tenía que luchar para que los sangre pura prevaleciesen, que esos estúpidos "progresos" que favorecían a los sangre sucia no enturbiasen su futuro, que ahora se le antojaba muy cercano. Al tener esposa, un heredero había tomado forma en su mente. Lucius deseaba un hijo. La idea de engendrar descendencia lo obsesionaba. Lo consumía. Era de las pocas cosas en el mundo que lograban arrancarle lágrimas. Quería un niño de Narcisa, quería un futuro con su esposa.

En aquellas dos semanas de matrimonio, se había esforzado a su manera por hacerla feliz. Le dio todo el dinero que ella quiso y más, la colmó de regalos, decenas de túnicas nuevas traídas desde las más caras tiendas de Londres, París, Milan, Madrid, Viena. La llevaba al callejón Diagon y sonreía cuando ella miraba unos zapatos o un sombrero; no tenía ni que pedirlo, él se adelantaba y se lo compraba. Disfrutaba haciendo feliz a su esposa, le daba todo lo que el dinero pudiese comprar. Lucius pensaba que Narcisa era feliz; las pocas veces que la veía en todo el día, ella conversaba con él, lo divertía, lo entretenía, sonreía. Alrededor de Cissy todo era luz, alegría, feminidad; Lucius nunca se había planteado que quizá su mujer se sintiese sola, asustada y aislada en aquella enorme casa de Wiltshire. Que quizá su mujer sonreía porque así se lo habían enseñado. A Lucius no le parecía raro que todas las noches Cissy hubiese accedido gustosamente a mantener relaciones, que todo fuese de su agrado y que no se quejase por nada. A Lucius ya le iba bien que Narcisa fuese la mujer perfecta.

Al despertarse la veía dormida a su lado, con las mejillas arreboladas, abandonada al sueño como una niña pequeña. Cuando la iba a buscar a la hora de la comida, después de haber estado trabajando toda la mañana, la encontraba en la biblioteca, concentrada en algún libro sobre la genealogía de los Malfoy; o la iba a buscar a sus estancias y escuchaba cómo tocaba el piano. Comían tranquilamente; al principio las conversaciones resultaron algo forzadas, pero a medida que pasaban los días encontraban temas y aficiones comunes.

Por la tarde, cuando él se marchaba, Narcisa se quedaba en casa o salía con Bellatrix a Londres, aunque a veces también invitaba a Martha Crabbe y a Leonor Goyle para tomar el té. Cuando él volvía, a veces bien entrada la noche, cansado de largas discusiones con su padre, Lestrange o Black, la encontraba en la cama, complaciente y deseable.

Lucius estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para mantenerla segura.

Y si su cuñada ya lo había hecho, él no sería menos.

...

Narcisa se obligaba a leer El Profeta cada mañana. Así al menos tenía otro tema de qué hablar con Lucius. Leer el periódico la aburría sobremanera. Nunca le había interesado la política, ni la economía. Sabía que se entretenía más en las páginas de sociedad de lo considerado saludable, y que Lucius opinaba que eso _era para la gente vulgar que no tenía vida propia; que cada cual se meta en sus asuntos_ , pero aún así no podía evitar mirarlas.

Cada vez con más frecuencia, Narcisa leía sobre desapariciones de magos. Concretamente, de sangresucias. En general, la noticia sobre aquello era pequeña, discreta, una columna de unas cincuenta palabras. Sin duda, comprada por alguien con dinero; quizá papá, o la tía Walburga, o el mismo Lucius. Pero la verdad no podía seguir ocultándose por muy incómoda que resultara, así que a medida que octubre se hacía más frío y avanzaba, Narcisa iba sacando sus propias conclusiones. Porque a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, la joven Cissy no era tonta.

Le preocupaba era que Lucius muriera, aunque en aquellos momentos no sintiese nada por su marido más allá de cariño, o deseo. Narcisa sentía terror hacia la muerte. Tenía miedo de quedarse viuda y sola para el resto de su vida. Tenía miedo de que su marido la dejase embarazada y muriese, abandonándola al cuidado de su hijo. Narcisa no sabría cómo criar a un heredero de los Malfoy; se sentía demasiado joven sin nadie que la guiara, ya fuese su madre o su marido.

Lucius había cambiado ligeramente la temática de sus lecturas. Ahora ya no leía para entretenerse, si no que cada semana traía a casa un nuevo libro con títulos como "La superioridad de la sangre pura". Eran libros escritos por fanáticos de renombre, que Lucius obligaba a su esposa a leer, aunque ella los encontraba tremendamente aburridos. Así que Narcisa pensó en mandárselos a Bellatrix para que le hiciera un resumen; resultó que ella también los tenía. Y Regulus, y Crabbe, y Goyle, y Nott. De golpe, todos los jóvenes de sangre pura empezaron a leer los mismos libros, a decir las mismas frases, a pensar exactamente igual. Sus opiniones se volvieron considerablemente más radicales, más irracionales. Más irascibles.

Lucius volvía ahora muy tarde a casa. El hábito de cenar juntos que habían adoptado apenas duró dos semanas; ahora Narcisa tenía que cenar sola, presidiendo la larga mesa vacía en el comedor de los Malfoy. Lucius no solía aparecer hasta después de las doce de la noche, y venía cansado, sudado y de mal humor. Él se esforzaba por hablar con ella, aunque fuese una breve conversación antes de meterse en la cama, pero ella sabía que lo hacía por cumplir, que ya no mostraba interés en lo que le explicaba. Que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Mas cuando ella le preguntaba, él sonreía y evitaba el tema. Narcisa llegó a pensar que tenía una amante, pero Regulus y Bellatrix se comportaban igual que su marido, así que desechó la idea rápidamente.

Lo que Narcisa no sabía era que todos los que se reunían entorno a Él. Él les hablaba de una manera tan y tan convincente que no hacían falta hechizos para que se rindieran a sus pies de sangre mestiza. Durante esas noches todos sus discípulos se sentían capaces de dar la vida por su Señor, y de salir sin dudarlo a acabar con toda la escoria del planeta por la causa.

Pero Narcisa, obviamente, lo intuía.

Ella, como las otras esposas, se quedaba al margen de toda actividad peligrosa, sufriendo en silencio por su marido. La señora Malfoy, como la señora Goyle o la señora McNair, leía en _el Profeta_ los asesinatos prácticamente semanales que cometía un grupo de enmascarados "clasistas".

Narcisa había querido siempre un marido valeroso, que luchara por ella y por sus hijos. Alguien que defendiera la posición que les correspondía en el mundo. Y siempre había imaginado que ella estaría a su lado, apoyándole, entendiéndole, consolándole cuando hiciera falta. Que su marido compartiría sus miedos, sus indecisiones y sus temores con ella, y ella lo ayudaría. Quería sentirse respetada por su marido, aunque eso no fuese muy común.

Había visto alguna vez a su padre pegar a su madre. Sabía que Lestrange lo había intentado con Bellatrix, pero no lo había conseguido. Y cuando Bellatrix se lo contó a su madre, la señora replicó que quizás habría hecho algo mal. Que si un marido pegaba a su mujer, debía tener sus razones (desde aquel momento Bellatrix prácticamente dejó de hablar con su madre).

Narcisa siempre había pensado que mamá tenía razón. En todo. Que nunca se equivocaba. Así que supuso que si mamá decía aquello, sería verdad. Y mientras ella no se enfrentase a Lucius, él nunca le haría nada. Además, su marido era tan caballeroso, y elegante... distaba de parecerse a Lestrange, tan burdo y tosco. Nadie podía imaginárselo pegando a su mujer.

Pero ocurrió. La primera y última vez que Lucius pegó a su esposa fue una noche de principios de noviembre.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, y los hechizos de la calefacción estaban estropeados. Narcisa llevaba más de tres horas en la cama sola. Se había aventurado a la biblioteca, pero no había libros útiles en la vida práctica, y bajar al sótano le daba miedo. Y asco. Estaba lleno de elfos. Prefería morirse de frío antes que bajar al sótano.

Por eso, se alegró cuando vio que Lucius regresaba. Desde la ventana, contempló cómo el hombre cruzaba la villa corriendo. Supuso que fuera haría muchísimo frío. Oyó que subía las escaleras en pocos segundos, y se preparaba para echarle una queda reprimenda cuando abriera la puerta, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de verle; Lucius entró y pasó corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándose en éste.

-¡Lucius!- ella se levantó y fue a llamar la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que su marido, cosa extraña, no la había cerrado.

Entró.

Lucius se había quitado la mayor parte de su ropa, que estaba apilada en el lavabo.

-Lucius, ¿qué...?

Narcisa miró a su marido, desconcertada. Él, con el pecho descubierto, sólo atinó a devolverle la mirada.

-Narcisa, no mires en el grifo.

Y cuando ella miró, descubrió que la ropa que se había quitado su marido estaba llena de sangre.

Lucius abrió el grifo al máximo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer excepto mirar a su esposa.

Narcisa se acercó rápidamente a su marido, que la apartó de un empujón.

-Aléjate. Vuelve a la cama- dijo Lucius, intentando parecer calmado, con aquella ira fría que le caracterizaba cuando empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿estás herido?

-no, no, no, tranquila, estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¿pues qué ha pasado?

-nada.

Narcisa se acercó más a su marido, que la apartó de un brusco empujón. Lucius era un hombre joven y muy fuerte, musculado de hacer ejercicio a diario, mientras que ella era una chica escuálida y delgada.

-¿Nada? Creo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de esa palabra. ¿De quién es esta sangre?

Lucius la cogió por los hombros y la arrastró sin dificultad hasta la puerta del baño.

-Narcisa. He tenido una noche horrible. Por favor, no me preguntes. Vete a la cama.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lucius, esto merece una explicación! ¡Tienes que empezar a entender que te pregunte cosas!

-¡Esto no te incumbe!- la agarró más fuerte de los brazos y la zarandeó. Desprendía un desagradable y fuerte olor a sudor, como cuando volvía a casa después de dos horas de correr. Ella apartó la cara, asqueada, pero su marido la acercó más a su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente y su cara adquiría un feo tono rojizo-. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero. Porque lo haré, Narcisa. Te juro por la memoria de mi madre que no dudaré un segundo en hacerlo.

-No, Lucius- dijo ella, cogiendo aire. Intentó apartarse, pero él no la dejó-. ¡Dime de quien es esa sangre! ¡Me haces daño!

-Narcisa. Por última vez. Sal del baño y vete a la cama.

Narcisa se echó a llorar, pero se mantuvo firme delante de la puerta del baño, agarrada al pomo como si fuera un salvavidas. Miró a los ojos de su marido se encontró con aquella mirada fría, vacía, que tanto miedo le daba.

-No, Lucius. No saldré de aquí hasta que me digas de quién es esa sangre.

No vio venir la bofetada que le propinó Lucius y que le hizo chocar la cabeza contra la pared y la tiró al suelo. La sucesión de movimientos fue rápida: Narcisa cayó de golpe y notó un intenso dolor en la sien, al tiempo que la mejilla derecha empezaba a arderle como el fuego. La visión se le borró durante un segundo y un líquido caliente le bañó la cara. Vio a duras penas que Lucius se separaba de ella, horrorizado, y al instante se agachaba y la levantaba como si fuera una muñeca.

-Narcisa. Perdóname, por favor... no quería hacerlo. Yo sólo...- balbució Lucius, horrorizado. Ella sintió que la mejilla se ardía-. Dios, estás... Narcisa, ven aquí, deja que te cure.

-¿Qué?

-Estás sangrando. Dame la mano- suplicó. Su mujer le obedeció, aturdida, y Lucius se apresuró a mojarle la cara con agua. La sangre de Narcisa cayó en las ropas de Lucius. Notaba un agudo pitido en las orejas, y en el espejo vio que se estaba formando una zona roja debajo de su ojo. Miró a su marido, atontada.

-¿Me has hecho sangre?- dijo como si no se lo creyera.

Lucius la miraba, incrédulo.

-Lo siento. No quería... lo siento, Narcisa. Lo siento mucho.

Ella apenas fue consciente de que su marido le limpiaba la herida de la frente y la llevaba a la cama, donde le contó que la sangre era suya, que le habían grabado la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Se la enseñó y Narcisa asintió.

Lucius le dijo que lo hacía por ella. Por ella y por sus hijos, y por su futuro juntos. Que quería protegerla. Y en un arranque de debilidad, Lucius confesó que la necesitaba.

Después la dejó dormir sola aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Narcisa se despertó sin preocuparse por ofrecer buen aspecto a su recién levantado marido. Sin tener que sonreír cuando no quería. Se estiró en la amplia cama y se quedó mirando el techo, pensando.

De niña siempre había soñado ser una gran bruja y casarse con un buen marido.

Bien, de hecho es lo que había pasado.

Lucius era un hombre inteligente, fuerte, atractivo y muy capaz. Ambos vivían en una de las mansiones más caras de toda Inglaterra y con un chasquido podían hacer realidad todos los caprichos que se les pasaran por la cabeza.

Pero aunque la teoría estuviese bien, la práctica fallaba. Había algo que no encajaba, y Narcisa entendió que no estaba enamorada de Lucius, que era un extraño para ella y que quizá siempre lo sería. Estaba atrapada de por vida en aquella casa enorme a la que jamás podría llamar hogar, destinada a parir hijos.

Si es que podía, claro.

Dio una vuelta en la cama para ocultar las lágrimas si entraba Lucius.

Dios mío. Había estado tan ocupada despilfarrando y creándose una imagen de niña rica a los ojos de los demás que no se enteró de que podía estar embarazada de Lucius en ese preciso instante; llevar en el vientre a un bebé inocente.

El ciclo podía comenzar ahora mismo. En vísperas de navidad, Narcisa podía estar embarazada de Lucius. Su sueño se habría cumplido, y quedaban apenas tres semanas para las fiestas, y en la celebración de año nuevo ella quizá anunciaría que estaba en estado, y todo sería como un cuento y no habría nadie más feliz que ella.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Embarazo

Noviembre fue una sucesión casi ininterrumpida de lluvia mezclada con nieve. El viento arreciaba y el frío se hacía presente, así que Narcisa no deseaba salir de casa. De todas maneras tampoco podía, porque debía preparar la celebración de Navidad.

El joven matrimonio había decidido hacer una fiesta e invitar a sus parientes, amigos y conocidos, para que todos pudieran ver que su matrimonio era fuerte y feliz, y que no significaba nada que Narcisa aún no estuviera embarazada; Lucius mencionaba el tema constantemente: parecía que fuese el único tema de conversación que le interesase verdaderamente. Pero cuando Narcisa negaba con la cabeza, él componía una sonrisa y se esforzaba en ocultar su desilusión. La mujer sentía que le decepcionaba, sentía que se consumía en aquella enorme y fría casa. A veces pensaba que su primo Regulus era el único hombre en el mundo que la hacía feliz, o que al menos no esperaba de ella que fuera una chica perfecta.

Por eso había accedido a celebrar la fiesta de navidad; pese a todo el trabajo que requería y el poco tiempo del que disponía, Narcisa no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrarles a sus cada vez más distantes progenitores que ahora ella era la más rica, la más joven y la más prometedora de sus tres hijas. Y quería compartir su poder con Regulus, que por algún motivo estaba siempre triste y taciturno, casi tanto como ella misma.

Sentada en el sofá de sus habitaciones, miraba cómo la lluvia salía de entre la noche y se estampaba contra las ventanas, produciendo un sonido demasiado agresivo para su gusto. Molesta, se acercó más a la chimenea, se envolvió en la manta verde y siguió leyendo el libro que había dejado encima de la mesita; y sin embargo no podía parar de pensar en las malditas navidades.

De pronto, el fuego de la chimenea se volvió azul y chisporroteó. Narcisa se asustó y agarró su varita con fuerza, pero al ver que era Bellatrix, la bajó y sonrió ilusionada.

-¡Bella!

Narcisa hubiese querido mostrarse altiva, como la mujer madura que se veía obligada a ser; pero en vez de eso se levantó y en dos zancadas llegó hasta su hermana mayor y la abrazó con fuerza. Bellatrix correspondió a su abrazo de forma brusca y breve.

-Hola, Cissy- masculló sin sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la pequeña, extrañada- ¿No estabas con... ellos?

-Tenía que verte- respondió Bellatrix de mal humor.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mira que eres estúpida. Pues claro que pasa algo.

Narcisa se apartó de ella.

-¿Regulus está bien?- preguntó, angustiada-. ¿Y Lucius?

-Tranquila.

Narcisa suspiró, aliviada.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

Bellatrix suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, seguida por Narcisa. Tenía la tez extremadamente pálida.

-Narcisa, creo que he enfermado.

-¿Qué?

-Me mareo por nada. Al despertarme, al correr. Estoy débil. Pero no quiero que Rolph se entere.

-¿Temes que se preocupe?- susurró la rubia, comprensiva.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas.

-Temo que no me deje ir más con el Señor Oscuro y deba quedarme en casa como tú.

Narcisa se fastidió, y Bella, pasando olímpicamente por alto que no estaba en su casa y que Lucius podía regresar en cualquier momento, se desabrochó la parte de debajo del corsé.

-Vaya- dijo Narcisa con satisfacción mal disimulada-. Has engordado un poquito, ¿no?- dijo pasando la mirada por sus caderas.

La otra gruñó.

-Cállate.

-Bella...- empezó Narcisa de golpe, horrorizada. Las piezas del rompecabezas le encajaron de golpe.

-Sí, he engordado como dos quilos o así. Y mira que hago ejercicio.

-Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Bellatrix, dios mío.. ¿no has pensado que puedes estar... embarazada?

-¿Eh?

-Que puedes est...

-¡Lo he entendido!- dijo Bellatrix, haciéndola callar. Frunció el ceño.

-Bella...

-¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada!-. Cissy le acarició el hombro, pero su hermana apartó el contacto violentamente-. ¡Por todos los cielos, Cissy! ¡No puedo permitírmelo! No. No puedo.

-Todo cuadra, querida- dijo Narcisa suavemente.

-Ya- respondió Bellatrix con sarcasmo-. Gracias, ahora me siento mejor- dijo levantándose furiosamente y empezando a andar en círculos. Parecía que iba a hacer una zanja en la alfombra. En su alfombra. En su preciosa alfombra de la época colonial.

-Bella...

\- Si Él... si Él alguna vez llega a saber...

-¿Quién? ¿Rodolphus?

-¡El crío lo pasaría fatal! Rodolphus y yo... ¡no, Narcisa!- gritó.

Narcisa se levantó a tiempo de salvar un jarrón de porcelana veneciana que su hermana estuvo a punto de tirar accidentalmente. La agarró por los hombros y la estabilizó.

-¡Quieta, por dios, que me vas a volver loca! ¡Y no hables del bebé como si fuera... un perro!

-Y tú- dijo Bellatrix acusándola con el dedo, como si ella tuviera la culpa- no hables del crío como si fuera un...

-¿Bebé?

Silencio.

-Así no me ayudas-. La morena, se volvió a desplomar en el sofá.

Narcisa se sentó junto a ella y le pegó un cachete en las piernas para que las bajara de la mesa.

-Primero de todo tienes que comprobarlo.

-¿Y después?

-Bueno, intenta llevarlo lo mejor posible. Por el amor de Dios, que es un niño, no un caimán.

-¡Ya sé que no es un caimán!- sollozó la otra, como si de verdad desease llevar en el vientre a un reptil con treinta o cuarenta afilados dientes en cada mandíbula.

-Mira, vamos a ir mañana al doctor.

-Pero que no se entere mi marido.

-Bueno.

-Ni el tuyo.

Narcisa suspiró.

-No me gusta tener secretos con él.

Bellatrix sonrió despectivamente.

-Nadie lo diría- dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

Narcisa bufó, escandalizada.

-Oye, no tengo la culpa de que estés embarazada ni de ser la hermana menor, ¿vale? ¡Nada te da derecho a venir a mi casa y a criticar mi matrimonio!- dijo levantándose de golpe.

Su hermana la imitó, y al hacerlo estuvo a punto de caerse. Rechazó la mano de Narcisa, altiva como siempre fue, y consiguió estabilizarse.

-¡No finjas que tu matrimonio es perfecto, porque es igual de desastroso que el mío!

-¡Al menos yo no estoy embarazada!- escupió ella. Bellatrix se rió.

-Pues entonces eres una inútil, porque yo combato por la causa en el frente mientras tú estás aquí... leyendo... ¡porquerías!

-¿¡Combatiendo por la causa! ¿¡Tú! Tú vas a...

-Hago más que todo el mundo.

-¡Pues no lo hagas, so idiota!-le espetó con rabia.

-Sabrás que no es fácil negarse, ¿no?

Narcisa pensó que Lucius jamás la había obligado, pero de golpe pensó en Lestrage.

-¡Mira, sabías perfectamente que esto iba a pasar!

-¡No me hice a la idea!

-Pues eres idiota, Bellatrix- dijo Narcisa, dando por concluida la discusión. Las dos se dejaron caer de idéntica forma en el sofá, cruzaron los brazos y miraron hacia otro lado- Está bien- cedió Narcisa-. Te acompañaré al doctor y no le diré nada a mi marido.

Bellatrix se levantó, dándose por satisfecha.

-Te recogeré por la mañana a las ocho.

-Lucius aún está en casa. Comemos juntos y luego se va.

-Ah. Qué bonito. Comen juntos. Y luego él se va- dijo la morena con sorna.

Narcisa pasó por alto el comentario infantil de su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa sin avisar?

-Todas las casas de la familia están conectadas a una Red Flu. ¿No te lo ha comentado Lucius?

-No. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

-Bah, como quieras. Pero todos queda en familia- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-La nuestra no es una familia.

Bellatrix le sonrió con tristeza.

-Claro que sí. Sí, Cissy. Las dos hermanas Black ahora son Malfoy y Lestrange, y puede que ambas estén embarazadas. Somos una gran familia feliz, y pronto se ampliará- y luego rió, llevándose la mano al vientre.

Narcisa la miró con odio.

-Te he ganado. En la vida- dijo sin poder contenerse-. Te he ganado. Sólo... admítelo. Mi vida es mejor que la tuya.

-Me ganaste, y lo sé- dice Bella tras un largo silencio, resignada-. Mañana por la tarde, a la hora del té.

Se metió en al chimenea y antes se fue de que Narcisa pudiera humillarla más, aunque la rubia se sintió extrañamente mal después de haberle restregado que su vida era mejor, porque no era ni de lejos la que ella había planeado.

...

Resignada a transgredir las normas al día siguiente, se dispuso a esperar a su marido en la cama. Apagó las luces de la estancia y fue hacia su dormitorio, donde abrió el enorme edredón y empezó a leer un libro, como siempre hacía antes de la llegada de Lucius.

Él no tardó en aparecer.

Siguiendo la costumbre, golpeó la puerta tres veces y dijo: "Narcisa, ¿puedo entrar?"

Aquello era una mera formalidad, ya que se daba por sentado que podía y debía entrar. Pero Narcisa tenía la impresión de que a Lucius le aterrorizaba encontrarse una imagen imperfecta de ella; verla en túnica de estar por casa en lugar de contemplarla con su atractivo camisón blanco, o descubrir que era posible que se despeinase, como el resto de los mortales.

-Sí, un momento- guardó el libro a toda prisa, apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama. Y él, dándose por satisfecho, abría la puerta y preguntaba:

-¿Dormías?

Y ella:

-No, te estaba esperando.

La comedia duraba hasta que Lucius cerraba la puerta, se desvestía y entraba en la cama.

Se quedaron los dos callados, amparados por la cálida oscuridad, y escucharon el silencio. Allí, Lucius pensaba que ella no lo hacía por obligación, que realmente le deseaba; entonces se atrevía a acercársele y a abrazarla, sin reparar en que no era correspondido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- susurró.

Aunque normalmente se limitaba a no decir toda la verdad, en aquél momento mintió, mintió descaradamente.

-Bien. Muy bien. ¿Y a ti?

Él también mintió.

-Sentado todo el día en una butaca, escribiendo aburridos dictados- le pasó la mano por la espalda-. Oye... ¿te ha visitado Bellatrix?

Narcisa tragó saliva. La habían pillado. Él la había pillado. Y enviaba a Lucius a preguntar.

-Eh... sí. Hace media hora que se ha marchado.

Lucius suspiró de alivio.

-No le dijo nada a Rolph, y el Señor Tenebroso- Narcisa sintió un escalofrío al oír ese nombre- se estaba preocupando. Supuse que estaría contigo. Y... eh... ¿de... de qué hablasteis?

-Nada en particular,- respondió ella con despreocupación- simplemente quería verme. Hacía ya una semana que no venía.

-¿No hablasteis de nada?

Tragó saliva.

-Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes.

-¿Cosas de...?- la mano que Narcisa tenía alojada en la espalda se desplazó hacia su vientre plano.

-No de _esas_ cosas- mintió ella. Mentira, mentira. Sólo habían hablado de embarazos. Gran y descarada mentira.

-Ah. Oh- dijo el otro. Intentó que su voz no resultara desilusionada-. Yo... eh... – carraspeó un poco-. No entiendo mucho de... asuntos femeninos... bebés y todo eso, pero...

-Yo tampoco- dice Narcisa llanamente- No tengo ni veinte años.

-Ya. Bueno- dice él, como queriendo pasar por alto la juventud de su mujer-. No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano tendremos un hered... un hijo.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responder ella.

...

Al día siguiente, las dos hermanas están en la habitación de matrimonio de Bellatrix. Narcisa también preguntaría al doctor si estaba embarazada. Para ella la respuesta sería negativa; pero su hermana recibió la alegre noticia de que en mayo, si todo iba bien, nacería una niña, la primera Lestrange en varias generaciones. De hecho, el doctor preguntó si no se había saltado dos períodos, los de septiembre y los de octubre. Bella respondió que sí. El doctor de la familia, que era muy discreto, preguntó si quería que él le diese la noticia a Rodolphus.

-Escúcheme bien...- sisea Bellatrix, saltando de la cama como un gato y agarrando al hombre por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡Bella!- dice Narcisa en un grito ahogado.

El hombre se ve empujado contra la pared, apresado por la fuerza insospechada de la mujer morena.

-¡Señora Lestrange...! Es mi deber... ¡Soy el doctor de su marido desde que era un niño... y...!

-... como le diga una palabra a Rolph, le juro que nunca más volverá a ejercer como médico- susurra ella. Levanta una mano derecha como si quisiera abofetearle, pero deliberadamente la manga de seda resbala hasta el codo. El hombre profiere un pequeño chillido estrangulado de horror-. ¿No hemos entendido?- susurra Bellatrix.

-Por supuesto, señora Lestrange- farfulla el hombre. Cuando ella lo suelta se apresura a coger el sombrero y el maletín. Le embute el instrumental médico dentro y lo cierra con un fuerte golpe-. Mis labios están sellados- tartamudea-. Puede tener la seguridad de que no hablaré con Rodolphus- le dirige una rápida mirada a Narcisa-. Ni con el señor Malfoy.

Narcisa asiente y mira a su hermana, quien profiere un chasquido con la lengua.

-Baje a la entrada y pregunte a cualquier elfo. Le darán sus honorarios- dice distraídamente. Se va al tocador y se mira al espejo. El hombre niega con la cabeza.

-No, no, ni hablar, señora Lestrange. Esta visita es completamente gratuita. Para usted también, señora Malfoy.

Bellatrix lo mira de nuevo, hastiada.

-Déjenos.

El médico asiente, hace una reverencia, coge sus cosas y se marcha casi corriendo.

Se hace un silencio en la sala. Narcisa tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, asombrada por el poder de aquella marca en el brazo de su hermana y de su marido. No tenía ni idea de lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas. pero Bellatrix se encoge de hombros; parecía acostumbrada en usar la marca para conseguir lo que quisiese.

Se retira de nuevo la manga y se besa el brazo.

-¡Me encanta este chisme!- dice en tono jovial.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Navidad en casa de los Malfoy

-¡Hola, Gregory!

-Narcisa, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!- saludó Goyle.

-Desde mi boda, si mal no recuerdo- dijo ella.

Martha Goyle asiente y sonríe.

-Estabas preciosa, cielo- dijo la mujer. Apretó afectuosamente el brazo de su marido- ¿verdad que sí, querido?

Gregory Goyle, que estaba intentando disimular que examinaba la casa de los Malfoy, asintió distraídamente.

-Oh, sí, muy bonita.

Narcisa intentó disimular una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Los Crabbe ya han llegado,- comentó- y Walden y Myla McNair también, con su pequeño.

Goyle miró a su esposa levemente.

-¡Es un auténtico McNair, ese crío!-dijo-. ¡Un varón en toda regla!- añadió, echando una ojeada al vientre de su mujer. Narcisa carraspeó, molesta. Martha Goyle bajó la cabeza y sonrió, sumisa, de la misma forma que Narcisa y las demás hacían.

-Lucius está arriba, con Crabbe y McNair- comentó Narcisa-. Dejad el abrigo en el perchero y los elfos se encargarán.

-¡Eres encantadora, Narcisa- la aduló Gregory- y qué delgada estás!

Martha suspiró, apenada, y Narcisa no pudo hacer más que aceptar el cumplido con una sonrisa.

Los tres subieron por la gran escalinata, y la anfitriona comprobó que ambos contemplaban su casa con envidia. Llegaron a la biblioteca y él entró, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

Cuando estuvieron solas, las dos se echaron a reír de pura felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, aún eran un par de chicas jóvenes, y faltaban pocos días para año nuevo.

-Ven, querida- dijo Narcisa-. Ya verás qué grande está el hijo de Myla.

-Ay- suspiró al otra- ojalá yo también tuviese un niño.

Narcisa la condujo a la sala de estar, donde la señora McNair, de veintisiete años, intentaba controlar a un pequeño terremoto de grandes ojos castaños. La señora Crabbe, de la edad de Martha Goyle, miraba al niño con tristeza.

Las cuatro mujeres se sonrieron y tomaron asiento. Charlaron durante unos minutos hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esta vez eran los Bulstrode y los Avery, estos últimos con su hijo de quince años. Narcisa suspiró al verle. Si fuera una chica, dentro de poco contraería matrimonio, como hicieron con ella. Él también la miró de arriba abajo, sin casi poder ocultar la explosión de hormonas propia de la edad. Narcisa le sonrió cálidamente, como a los demás. Les hizo pasar, y cuando volvió a quedarse sola en el enorme recibidor, se miró en uno de los numerosos espejos de la entrada. Sonrió. La larga túnica de satén rojo le quedaba perfecta, acentuando sus bonitos pechos de chica... pero resaltando también su vientre plano. Aún era pronto, aún tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse embarazada. Quizá aún no fuese madre, pero Narcisa era joven, bella, rica, elegante. Era una mujer realmente preciosa. Que no tengas un hijo en camino no significa nada, se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse.

Durante las siguientes dos horas fue llegando más gente. Los hombres y los chicos mayores de quince años desaparecían en la biblioteca, las mujeres que tenían edad para ser abuelas se encerraban en una habitación contigua... y todos los demás, es decir, las chicas con sus hijos, reían en una gran estancia en el mismo piso. Ésta se dividía en dos, y la parte más pequeña estaba llena de elfos domésticos, destinados a entretener a los chiquillos.

Entretanto, Narcisa había decidido que era más práctico quedarse en el recibidor, pues la gente llegaba de forma casi ininterrumpida.

-¡Cissy!

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!- dijo jovialmente. Un paso atrás estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, que miraba todo con cierto aburrimiento.

-Pasad, pasad- dijo Narcisa cálidamente-. Hola, Rodolphus, un placer verte.

-Hola, ¿dónde está Lucius?

Bellatrix gruñó ante la falta de cortesía de su marido, pero la sonrisa de Narcisa no flaqueó.

-Arriba, en la biblioteca- respondió-. Casi sois los últimos.

-Vamos, Bellatrix- dijo el hombre.

Narcisa sólo permitió que una sombra de desaprobación cruzase su cara.

-En realidad preferiría que mi hermana se quedara aquí. Están a punto de llegar nuestros padres, y nos gustaría saludarles. Si no te importa- ella, pese a ser una chiquilla, era la dueña de la casa así que Lestrange se encogió de hombros, y puesto que ya conocía el camino, echó a andar desgarbadamente. Narcisa miró a su hermana mayor con ansiedad.

-Cuéntame. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal. Me mareo. Tengo náuseas. No puedo moverme bien. Esto es asqueroso- escupió.

-Tienes que dejar esas correrías nocturnas. No están hechas para mujeres, y alguien podría herirte.

-Sí, hombre, ¿y dejar que Rolf se salga con la suya? Ah, no, de eso nada.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?¿A mamá?

-¡No!- gritó con horror-¡No lo sabe nadie! ¡Sólo tú y Reg! Por cierto, ¿está aquí?

-Sí. Es un caso imposible, nuestro Reg. Se ha escabullido y ha entrado en la sala de mujeres a adularnos.

Bella gruñó y se llevó la mano al vientre con asco.

-Hablando de eso, será mejor que vaya allí. Hmmm... ¿ha llegado Severus?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Severus. Severus Snape.

-Ah. Oh. Pues sí, ¿tienes interés en verle?

-No... –Bella sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia- no es nada, Cissy.

-Bueno. En ese caso, estamos todas arriba en el primer piso. Segunda puerta a la izquierda. Pero espérate conmigo a que vengan papá y mamá, Bella- dijo Narcisa, sonando como una niña pequeña-. No quiero hablar con ellos a solas.

Bellatrix rió amargamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y darles la buena noticia de que van a ser abuelos de una niña? No, gracias.

-¡Bella!- imploró Narcisa, pero la hermana mayor ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Bellatrix la ignoró y siguió subiendo hasta perderse de vista.

En los siguientes veinte minutos llegaron el padre de Lucius, ante el cual no había más remedio que bajar la vista, y Cygnus y Druella Black.

Cygnus miró a la más pequeña de sus hijas con dulzura (Narcisa siempre había sospechado que su padre sentía predilección por ella), pero Druella apenas le dedicó un saludo antes de preguntar:

-¿Como estás, hija? ¿Todo bien con Lucius?- dijo con intención. Llevaban tres meses sin verse, desde que Narcisa se marchó de la casa de su infancia a finales de septiembre, y durante todo ese tiempo, la señora Black no había contestado a casi ninguna de las extensas cartas que su hija le había escrito.

Narcisa parpadeó varias veces, asombrada. Su madre no había sonreído en todo el rato y tenía una expresión agria, como si la jovencísima mujer hubiese hecho algo malo. Pero Narcisa no se acobardó. Ahora era la señora Malfoy, era quien Druella Black le había obligado a ser, y pensó que mostrarse como tal sería una dulce venganza. Sonrió con cortesía, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara.

-Perfectamente, mamá- dijo con jovialidad-. Casada con el hombre que elegisteis. Como sin duda veréis tenemos una casa preciosa, más grande que la vuestra diría yo- Druella frunció los labios y a Cygnus se le borró la sonrisa de los labios, pero Narcisa no flaqueó-. Incluso he adelgazado- dijo mirando el cuerpo viejo de su madre, que era como un espejo hacia el futuro para ella-. Por cierto, el otro día encontré un libro muy interesante en mi biblioteca: un manual de recetas de pociones anti-arrugas. Era de la madre de Lucius, pero te lo puedo prestar cuando tú...

-Basta- sisea Druella. Narcisa se calla inmediatamente, amedrentada por el tono de voz de la mujer, el tono de voz que usaba cuando realmente estaba muy enfadada-. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Soy la señora Malfoy- dice Narcisa, en un tono de voz poco convincente-. Soy...

Pero Cygnus intervino, serio y cortante.

-No te atrevas a hablarnos en ese tono, Narcisa. Seguimos siendo tus padres.

La cara de Druella se había cubierto de feas manchas rojas.

-Cuando estés embarazada háblanos en el tono que te dé la gana, pero por ahora ni te atrevas a levantarnos la voz. Ni te atrevas, Narcisa, ¿entendido?

Narcisa apretó los puños, humillada. Pensó fugazmente en decir que estaba embarazada sólo para restregárselo en la cara a su madre, pero en el último momento se calló. Cygnus había abierto la boca de nuevo para reprenderla otra vez, pero los interrumpió una potente voz desde lo alto de la escalera.

-¡Narcisa, querida!- dijo Lucius Malfoy jovialmente. Sonreía con encanto desde lo alto de la escalinata, que se apresuró en bajar con rapidez. Narcisa, que empezaba a conocer más a su marido, advirtió que pese a su tono alegre, Lucius estaba muy enfadado. Probablemente había oído la conversación.

Y de hecho así era. Lucius no dejó de sonreír, controlando a la perfección la furia que le producía el hecho de que su esposa, su esposa, su pequeña esposa Narcisa, fuese humillada en supropia casa. Llegó hasta el vestíbulo con unas pocas zancadas y tomó de la mano a la mujer rubia, mirándola cálidamente-. ¿Porqué no me has avisado de la llegada de tus padres? ¡Hubiese bajado antes a saludarles! - le dijo. Ella tartamudeó algo parecido a "acaban de llegar" con una vocecilla ahogada y clavó la vista en el suelo.

Narcisa notó que Lucius le apretaba la mano con mucha fuerza, y al mirarle a la cara observó que el hombre apretaba la mandíbula. Parecía realmente enfadado. Sin embargo, cuando habló su voz sonaba perfectamente modulada. Le soltó la mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, envolviéndola y atrayéndola hacia él con cierta brusquedad. Narcisa se refugió allí, en aquel lugar cálido y seguro, y de pronto sintió que se relajaba y volvía a cobrar confianza en sí misma. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar Druella la interrumpió y se dirigió a Lucius con voz amable.

-Tenéis una casa preciosa, Lucius. Realmente preciosa. Cygnus y yo justamente nos estábamos preguntando cuando llegarán herederos.

-Ah, eso- dijo Lucius sacudiendo la mano, como restándole importancia-. ¿Quién necesita hijos cuando es aún joven? De momento los herederos somos nosotros, ¿verdad, Narcisa?- preguntó, sonriéndole a su mujer-. Todo se andará, querida Druella. No te darás cuenta y tendrás en tus brazos un nieto varón. Estas cosas suelen saltarse alguna generación, ¿no crees, Cygnus? Pero ya veréis como vuestra hija lo consigue y pronto nos dará a todos un precioso niño- y abrazó a Narcisa, quien ahora lucía una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Cygnus, en cambio, parecía realmente molesto, como si de pronto algún mal olor flotase en el aire. Druella se debatía entre replicar y callarse, y finalmente optó por quedarse en lo que sin duda consideró un diplomático silencio, aunque fruncía los labios igual que si hubiese estado mordiendo un limón agrio. Lucius seguía sonriendo tan encantadoramente como siempre; no parecía estar manteniendo una conversación violenta- Entretanto, Narcisa y yo seguiremos disfrutando de las delicias del dinero. Comprobaréis que vuestra hija ha preparado una fiesta deliciosa. Pasad arriba, por favor. Sois mis invitados.

\- Nuestros invitados, cariño - puntualizó Narcisa, feliz.

Él asintió.

\- Oh, sí, cierto. Los invitados de los Malfoy.

Los Black no pudieron hacer otra cosa que admitir la derrota y corresponder a la impermeable sonrisa de Lucius. Se deshicieron en halagos mientras subían la escalinata a toda prisa y desaparecían en el primer piso.

Lucius no dejó de abrazar a Narcisa, aunque alivió un poco la presión en sus hombros. Ella descubrió que se había agarrado a la cintura de su marido inconscientemente, buscando un punto de apoyo, y le había arrugado la túnica de gala. Se apresuró a sacar la varita para arreglarlo, farfullando un montón de disculpas, pero Lucius le atrapó las manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No sabía que tus padres fuesen tan encantadores - dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Ella soltó una risita.

-S í, serán cosas de la edad - dijo ella maliciosamente-. Espero no haber heredado el carácter de mi madre.

-Creo que de ser así no me quedaría más remedio que divorciarme - bromeó el hombre.

Ella se rio y le acarició la mejilla suave, afeitada con esmero. Lucius olía bien, olía a victoria, a Malfoy.

\- Gracias - susurró Narcisa-. Es la primera vez en diecinueve años que me atrevo a plantarles cara.

-No tienes que darme las gracias- respondió él también en un murmullo-. No permitiré que nadie te trate mal, especialmente si estás en tu propia casa. Tienes mi permiso para echar a la calle a cualquiera que te levante la voz.

-Bien- dijo ella-. Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió, le pasó los brazos por el cuello a su marido y lo besó larga y profundamente, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarle. Lucius la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ya no les debes nada. Nada, Narcisa.

Y aunque ella sabía que no era cierto, sonrió de pura felicidad.

...

Hasta que todo estuvo listo, pues los elfos tenían más trabajo que nunca, la gente permaneció separada.

Narcisa, sintiéndose plenamente feliz por primera vez en tres meses, disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigas como no había hecho desde su boda. La comida se estaba retrasando, así que el servicio trajo unas bebidas por orden de Lucius.

Narcisa estaba secretamente orgullosa de él; era el ejemplo perfecto de cordialidad y simpatía, aunque normalmente se comportara de un modo más bien frío y serio.

Ella había estado nerviosa momentos antes de la fiesta, pues nunca hasta ahora había organizado una. Sin embargo comprobó que no era tan difícil; los elfos disponían la comida, Lucius pagaba. Ella sólo debía pasearse entre sus invitadas más mayores, comprobando que no les faltara champagne, y luego podía volver con sus amigas, que estaban contentas de natural... excepto Bellatrix.

Sentada en un rincón, ajena al alegre parloteo de las demás, gruñía por lo bajo cuando algún niño escapaba de la habitación contigua, y suspiró exageradamente cuando Myla McNair se negó a separarse de su bebé, que balbucía incoherencias y movía las piernecitas.

\- Ah, por favor, ¿no puedes ahorrarnos las pataletas de eso?

La otra sonrió, siempre afable.

\- Pues ahora está tranquilo. Deberías verle berrear de verdad.

\- Dios me libre.

\- ¿No te gustan los niños, Bella? - preguntó la otra, ingenua.

Bellatrix no se dignó a responder.

\- Bababababa - replicó el pequeño McNair. Su madre le sacó de la boca una servilleta y desconectó el hilo de saliva que la unía a la boca del bebé.

\- Pero si son una ricura.

\- Beh - refunfuñó Bellatrix.

\- ¿Y a ti, Narcisa? ¿A ti sí te gustan los niños, verdad? ¿Quieres cogerlo?

\- Yo, eh...- la rubia, conociendo el secreto de su hermana y su mal genio, no se había atrevido a opinar, pero todas las mujeres la animaron.

\- Venga, cógelo, Cissy - insistió la señora McNair.

\- Yo... no sé si sabré.

\- No seas tonta, Narcisa - le espetó Bellatrix-. Hasta tú sabrías coger a un bebé.

Las demás contuvieron el aliento, esperando ver la reacción de la otra hermana, pero la rubia no perdió la compostura, por supuesto. Siempre fue más tranquila e inteligente que su hermana. Con una sonrisa se levantó para coger al niño.

\- Naturalmente que quiero cogerlo. A las mujeres nos gustan los niños. Es lo normal. Ninguna mujer es lo bastante valiente si no tiene un hijo, si decide abandonar y no llegar hasta el final.

La señora McNair asintió, complacida, y sujetó la cabecita de su hijo cuando Narcisa lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

El niño hacía gorgoritos, encantado. Narcisa sonrió y volvió a sentarse con su trofeo en el regazo.

Entonces, el pequeño bulto miró hacia arriba, con unos cálidos ojos castaños, curvó sus labios en una preciosa sonrisa. Luego soltó un gritito de felicidad al ver el destello del diamante que Narcisa portaba en el cuello, e intentó agarrarlo con sus manitas llenas de curiosidad.

Narcisa jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. El olor dulce que ese cuerpecillo emanaba era mejor que todos los perfumes del mundo, la suavidad de su cabello no se podía comparar con nada que antes hubiese tocado; había tanta energía, tanta vitalidad y tanta inocencia concentradas en una sola persona que parecía imposible.

El bebé señalaba el precioso collar de Narcisa insistentemente.

\- Toma - sonrió Narcisa, desabrochándole el caro colgante-. Tuyo si lo quieres.

Myla McNair contuvo el aliento.

-¡No, Narcisa, por Dios! Sería incapaz de... ¡no, no! ¡No, en serio!

Pero Narcisa la ignoró. Sólo tenía ojos para el niño, que sujetaba el diamante entre sus manos y contemplaba los destellos de luz que se reflejaban en este. Lo blandió en el aire, tremendamente satisfecho.

Bella gruñó, envidiosa.

-Felicidades, Cissy, has hecho que se calle. Aunque te está llenando la piedra de babas.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros, aún sin poder apartar la vista de esa maravilla.

-Es su piedra - bromeó, sonriente-. Puede babearla cuanto quiera.

-No, no, Narcisa, no puedo aceptarla - repetía McNair sin cesar.

-Mira - le dijo la rubia al bebé-. Tú mamá dice que no-. El pequeño rió, y luego frunció el ceño, concentrado otra vez en su recién adquirido botín- Podrás regalárselo a una bonita mujer cuando seas mayor, y como es un diamante no se romperá, por mucho que lo intentes.

El niño asintió, como si de verdad comprendiera, y se llevó el diamante a la boca.

-De verdad, Narcisa, es completamente innecesario. A esta edad, a todos los niños les gustan las cosas brillantes, pero se cansará de el collar en un momento - repetía Myla.

-Tengo muchas joyas, no me molesta.

Narcisa siguió jugando con el niño, y cuando Lucius llamó a la puerta y entró, encontró a su esposa riendo junto a las demás, abrazada al bebé.

Sonrió.

-¿Se puede, chicas?

-¡Mira, Lucius! - dijo Narcisa, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño-. ¿No es una monadita?

Lucius soltó una carcajada alegre y se acercó a su esposa.

-Cuando Narcisa se encapricha con algo ya no lo suelta, Myla, así que ten cuidado.

Myla McNair sonrió.

\- Creo que eso no es del todo exacto, Lucius. Mira qué botín se ha adueñado mi niño. Seguro que se lo regalaste tú a Narcisa.

Lucius se acerca, intrigado, y rompe a reír al ver lo que el crío está zarandeando vigorosamente. Narcisa sonríe, encantada.

\- Por fortuna ahora tengo una excusa para que me regales otro- dijo la rubia.

Lucius miró más detenidamente el diamante que tenía el bebé entre las manos.

-Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Bueno, pensaba regalarte otro de todas formas. ¿Puedo cogerlo, Myla? - dijo mirando al causante de la felicidad de Narcisa. Por fin la veía riendo, riendo de verdad. Se le notaba en sus ojos azules. Quizá debería invitar a los McNair más a menudo, puede que ella pusiera más interés en quedarse embarazada y darle un heredero.

\- Por supuesto - sonrió la mujer.

A Narcisa le costó dejar de abrazar al crío, pero deseaba ver la reacción de Lucius con los niños.

El hombre le tendió los brazos al bebé, que lo miró con expresión dudosa. Al verse en los brazos de Lucius se sintió raro. Era un tipo muy grande, y las manos que le sujetaban la cabeza estaban frías. Sin embargo tenía una voz agradable y olía muy bien.

Narcisa observó cómo el pequeño McNair miraba a su marido con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, primero evaluándolo por un largo rato y luego decidiendo que se estaba mejor con... bueno, con alguien que no fuera él. Tomó aire para empezar a llorar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Lucius se lo pasó a su madre, que sonrió algo incómoda.

\- No está muy acostumbrada a tratar con...

\- ¿Conmigo? - la ayudó Lucius.

\- Sí. Eso.

El rubio sonrió y le ofreció la mano a su esposa.

\- Será mejor que vayamos pasando.

...

Narcisa se alegró de haberse esforzado tanto en la elección de la comida y la decoración del comedor Malfoy. Las fundas de las sillas y la cortinas eran nuevas y brillantes, ventanas relucientes con vistas a los bien cuidados jardines, cuadros con los más famosos antepasados Black, que saludaban orgullosos a sus descendientes.

Druella y Walburga charlaban animadamente, como buenas cuñadas que eran, y Narcisa y Regulus se acercaron cuando las dos mujeres les hicieron una seña.

Walburga miró a su sobrina preferida con cariño, mucho más afectuosamente que como lo hacía su propia madre.

\- Narcisa, querida, estás espectacular. Lucius sin duda encontró un buen partido. Fíjate, ¡yo pensaba que ibas a acabar con Regulus! ¡Y Dios sabe que no me hubiese importado!

El chico fingió fastidio.

\- Lucius se me adelantó - dijo bromeando.

Las tres mujeres rieron, y Walburga, copa de champagne en mano, se dirigió a Druella.

\- Me hubiese encantado tener una niña tan bonita como la tuya, querida. Está simplemente preciosa. ¡Y seguro que pronto tendré que añadir un nuevo nombre al tapiz! - dijo, orgullosa.

Había muchos tapices en la casa Black, pero todos sabían que cuando se decía "el tapiz" se estaba hablando de el tapiz, el que pasaba de madres a hijas por generaciones. Desde el siglo VII hasta el presente; el tapiz que daba nombre a la familia de sangre pura más antigua de Inglaterra, probablemente del mundo entero: el tapiz de la Familia Black. Ahora presidía una sala especial en la Casa de los Black. Abandonó el comedor después de un intento fallido de sabotaje por parte de Sirius, que a sus siete años ya tenía un enorme talento artístico, por no hablar de una predilección para llevar la contraria digna del mismísimo Godric Griffindor.

El tapiz lo era todo. Era hermoso, era rico. Los perros sosteniendo el escudo, las estrellas. Narcisa pensó que Walburga había elegido a conciencia el nombre de su hijo mayor. Bien podría haber sido uno de esos canes que sostenían el peso de la familia. Sirius.

\- Hablando del tapiz - dijo Walburga-. Puesto que Sirius ha decidido que ya no pertenece más a esta familia, he creído conveniente borrarlo de él - comentó en tono casual, como si hablase del tiempo. Regulus abrió la boca y frunció el ceño. Miró a su madre, intentando buscar palabras para defender a su hermano mayor. Pero al final, calló.

Druella asintió gravemente.

\- Es lo más sensato, querida. Quizá debiéramos hacer lo mismo con Andrómeda. En cuanto abandone a ese... a... en fin, en cuanto se de cuenta de su error, sin duda podremos reestablecer su nombre - mintió, pues sabía que Andrómeda era tozuda, más incluso que Bellatrix, y que nunca entraría en razón.

Walburga sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, Druella. Mañana mismo me encargaré de ello.

Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Mamá!

Regulus le cogió el brazo y presionó para que se callase. Walburga miró a su sobrina con infinita ternura.

\- Creo que nunca he conocido a una chica tan piadosa y compasiva como tú, Cissy, querida.

Pero Narcisa no escuchó a su tía.

\- Mamá...- dijo desesperadamente, mirando a Druella.

Pero Druella siguió sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa controlada, perfecta, como una cortesana.

\- Hija - dijo dulcemente. Su tono era falso, era insultantemente falso. Había un punto frío en su voz, una nota de advertencia-. Es lo mejor para todos. ¿O querrías que tus hijos se viesen relacionados de alguna manera con ella?

Narcisa se imaginó brevemente con su hermana. Ambas con un niño sin rostro en el regazo, sonriendo bajo el sol, en algún jardín. Solas. Las dos hermanas, como debía haber sido.

\- No - mintió Narcisa-. No, mamá, por supuesto que no.

Regulus aflojó la presión en su brazo y volvió a sonreír encantadoramente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran fríos como el acero. Se diría que no estaba con ellas en el salón, se diría que estaba lejos, en algún otro lugar definitivamente mejor que aquél.

Narcisa no pudo evitarlo. Se olvidó de sonreír durante unos momentos, pensando en Meda. Mil recuerdos de su joven hermana invadieron su mente. Andrómeda, por años su modelo a seguir; su apoyo y su compañera de castigos, de risas, de juegos en aquella enorme casa.

Druella había cambiado hábilmente de tema, pero Narcisa había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación.

El árbol de Grimmauld Place había sido cambiado, y por tanto ya era oficial: Narcisa sólo tenía una hermana y un primo. No había habido otros, y nunca los habría. Andrómeda y Sirius eran traidores: no serían enterrados en la cripta de los Black, sus nombres no perdurarían en los libros biográficos y serían olvidados para siempre. Ya no existían.

Y Druella siguió hablando, risueña, como si Walburga no hubiese condenado a Andrómeda a una vida de clandestinidad y deshonra, como si su familia fuera la más feliz. Las dos cuñadas reían despreocupadamente, instantes después de haber condenado a muerte a sus primogénitos, los primeros hijos que parieron y sostuvieron en brazos.

Narcisa miró a su madre con franco desprecio y sin disimulo, olvidando que la gente la estaría evaluando como nueva señora Malfoy. Druella dejó que Andrómeda se hundiera sin arrastrarla a ella, por supuesto.

Pero Narcisa consiguió tomar control de sus sentimientos. Se tragó las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír, aun sabiendo que acababa de abandonar a Meda para siempre. Comenzó a distribuir a los invitados en sus asientos con una grácil sonrisa, tan falsa como la de su madre. Era curioso, pero pese a era Andrómeda quien había cometido la imperdonable traición, Narcisa no se sentía mejor que ella.

...

Los Malfoy se sentaban uno a cada extremo de la larga mesa, y Narcisa pensó seriamente en enviar a su madre a comer con los niños, que estaban en una sala aparte. O con los perros que guardaban la finca. La idea le dibujó una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, y todos admiraron lo contenta que estaba la joven Malfoy, idea que pareció divertir enormemente a Regulus.

Sus padres, su hermana y los demás Black se sentaron al lado de Narcisa. Regulus le sonreía, animándola, y Bellatrix no paraba de lanzarle miradas a Snape.

Narcisa no le encontraba atractivo alguno, la verdad. Era un tipo delgado de aspecto oscuro y siniestro que miraba todo con ligero desdén, como si despreciara el dinero y los lujos de su casa. Su expresión adusta desgraciaba cualquier posible amago de belleza en su rostro, por lo demás razonablemente apuesto. Los ojos eran negros y bonitos, pero con un brillo frío y metálico. Narcisa pensó que no quería estar cerca de ese hombre; le inspiraba desconfianza.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix parecía intentar comunicarse con él a través de miradas. Narcisa se preguntó porqué querría contactar con él; pero claro, nadie debía notar que la joven estaba preocupada; oh, no. Narcisa Malfoy se comportaba como una chica verdaderamente feliz.

Entre todos aquellos matrimonios existía una inconsciente rivalidad para ver quien de todos era el más feliz, y de momento la unión Malfoy parecía más sólida que las otras, más enamorada, más real. Por eso, ninguna de todas aquellas personas advirtió en toda la velada el menor indicio de discordia entre la pareja. Estaban a cada punta de la mesa, como correspondía, pero se comunicaban sin necesidad de hablar muy alto. Narcisa se desenvolvía con naturalidad, y nadie dejó de percibir las miradas que el rubio le dirigía, aunque no se pudo identificar qué sentimientos escondían. "Lucius siempre es tan hermético..." pensó Regulus. Suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba a solas con su prima favorita. Era la única de su familia en quien podía confiar. Ella no sabía todo lo que él tenía que hacer, y nunca le juzgaría. Lucius no le contaba absolutamente nada de lo que el Señor Tenebroso les ordenaba. Quizá porque pensara que era demasiado ingenua, demasiado pura. Pero Regulus la conocía, y sabía que Narcisa podía ser muchas cosas, pero no tonta. Puede que Lucius también lo notara y por eso no le hablara de la guerra... ¿o estaba enamorado? Hmmm...

Suspiró, y miró a Theodore Nott, en la otra punta de la mesa. El hombre le lanzó una sonrisa discreta que él no correspondió. Tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su madre, que por suerte, tenía sus ojos de halcón fijados en su compañero de mesa, con quien entablaba una agradable conversación.

Durante toda la comida, Regulus no probó casi nada. Intentó mostrarse alegre, pues una sonrisa, aunque fuera falsa, era capaz de esconder toda la tristeza que acumulaba su corazón. No aguantaba más. Tenía que hablar con Narcisa. Todo se le estaba descontrolando, aquél círculo de vicios, excesos y extravagancias le había atrapado por completo.

Tenía que hablar con Narcisa, tenía que expiar sus pecados con su querida prima. Quería volver a reunirse con ella y con Bellatrix, volver a ser los tres Black, los tres niños sin preocupaciones.

Narcisa había crecido muy rápido; durante la velada rió, estuvo atenta con sus invitados, fue la mejor de las anfitrionas. Acabaron los postres y propuso que fueran todos al salón, donde ella abrió el baile con su marido y después se retiró a un segundo plano.

Regulus la abordó con un abrazo.

\- Hola, señora Malfoy - le susurró.

\- ¡Reg! - aunque ella debería haberle saludado con serenidad y calma, como una mujer mayor, no pudo evitar lanzársele al cuello igual que una niña.

\- ¿Cómo está mi prima preciosa?

\- Bien, bien, muy bien - dijo ella, sonriendo. Evitó comentar nada de Sirius ni de Andrómeda, pero entre ambos se impuso un tenso silencio que Regulus rompió al final con un carraspeo.

\- ¿Y Bella? –p reguntó el joven Black-. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

\- No lo sé. Ha desaparecido. Hace un momento la vi con Snape, pero... ¿dónde está él, por cierto?

\- Tampoco lo he visto. Bueno, da igual. ¿Crees que podemos vernos a solas? Necesito hablar contigo...

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo, alarmada-. ¿Qué te pasa, Reg?

Él le sonrió tristemente.

\- Ahora no.

\- Ven, ven conmigo - dijo ella. Lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a sus habitaciones, excusándose elegantemente ante todos los que querían felicitarla por su fabulosa fiesta. Regulus observaba con admiración la casa de su prima, decorada con fastuosa elegancia, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia al contemplar la luminosidad de la residencia Malfoy, tan diferente a la claustrofóbica y antigua casa de los Black. Se encontraron frente a una puerta enorme de roble. Regulus la conocía; daba a las habitaciones de su prima, donde Lucius no podía acceder.

Entraron y Narcisa murmuró:

\- ¡Lumos!

La escena que vieron les dejó paralizados.

Bellatrix estaba sentada en uno de los divanes, y Severus Snape, arrodillado frente a ella, tenía las manos posadas en su vientre. Estaban hablando rápidamente y en susurros, pero se callaron de golpe y se apartaron del otro bruscamente cuando vieron a Regulus y a Narcisa en el umbral de la puerta. Bellatrix, sorprendida in fraganti, farfulló algo inconexo, y Snape se apresuró a levantarse y a salir de la estancia a toda prisa, sin una palabra.

\- Bella...- empezó Narcisa, horrorizada.

\- ¡No es lo que crees! - dijo la mujer morena.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella, en mis propias habitaciones! ¡En mi casa!

\- ¡No hacíamos nada!

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

\- No tiene sentido que os peleéis- dijo, temiendo las épicas disputas de las hermanas-. Vamos a hablarlo pacíficamente, ¿no os parece?

\- ¡Bella, en mi propia casa!

\- ¡No es lo que parece!

\- ¡Basta!- gritó Regulus, temeroso de que alguien las oyera. Agarró a cada una por un brazo y las sentó en el sofá- ¡Calmaos! ¡Sois personas civilizadas, sois Black!

\- ¡Pues estoy harta de ser Black! - vociferó Narcisa - ¡Ahora soy Malfoy, estoy en mi casa y no toleraré tal falta de respeto por tu parte, Bella! ¡BORRA ESA SONRISA ASQUEROSA O TE LA BORRARÉ YO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Bellatrix sacó la varita en un gesto rápido y Narcisa la imitó. Regulus, aterrorizado, recurrió a medidas desesperadas y dijo:

\- Me estoy acostando con Theodore Nott.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron heladas.

Pasaron dos segundos, durante los cuales Regulus empezó a sudar bajo la túnica de gala. Temía especialmente la reacción de Bella.

\- Decid algo - imploró Regulus-. Por favor.

Bellatrix abrió la boca. Luego la cerró.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo qué?- susurró lentamente.

\- Ya lo habéis oído.

Las dos hermanas se sentaron de idéntica forma en el sofá, olvidando por un momento sus rivalidades. Bella se apartó inconscientemente de Regulus, y Narcisa se acercó más, instándole a que continuara.

Él suspiró.

\- No me odiéis, por favor - suplicó.

\- Reg, tranquilo - dijo Narcisa. Bellatrix permanecía en silencio-. Cuéntanoslo.

\- No - susurró él-. A ella no - dijo señalando a Bellatrix.

Narcisa chasqueó la lengua

\- Creo que la señora Lestrange también tiene algo que contarnos- refunfuñó la rubia.

\- Pero...- empezó Regulus.

Bellatrix, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

\- Regulus - dijo la mortífaga- Eres el único Black que nos queda. No puedo permitirme el lujo de matarte, por Dios, ¿me crees capaz de asesinar a un servidor del Señor Tenebroso?

Narcisa prefirió no preguntar qué pasaría si Regulus no estuviese bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, y acarició el brazo de Reg.

\- Prometedme que no hablaréis de ello - dijo el hombre.

\- Claro que no - respondió Narcisa suavemente.

\- Y cuando yo me haya ido, no lo comentaréis a mis espaldas.

\- De acuerdo. Lo prometemos - juró Bella.

Regulus suspiró.

\- Se nos está descontrolando todo. Al principio sólo eran un par de apuestas fuertes, chicas fáciles, algo de bebida... pero ahora se está convirtiendo en un secreto demasiado público, y no sé cómo parar.

\- Tienes que parar - sentenció Narcisa-. Debes parar. ¿Porqué no puedes simplemente...?

\- Porque... vosotras no lo entenderíais... lo deseo. Lo amo. Lo necesito.

\- Regulus, te matarán por ello - dijo Bellatrix-. Sé que tu madre ha borrado a Sirius y a Andrómeda del tapiz, y no dudará en hacer lo mismo contigo. Yo puedo guardar el secreto, como tú guardas el mío. Pero no ocurrirá lo mismo con otros.

\- No me lo recuerdes - susurró él con amargura-. Sirius se fue, y no me dejó opción. Tuve que quedarme con mi madre. No pude... no pude elegir otra vida.

Bellatrix contuvo un grito.

\- ¡Eso es traición!

\- Lo amo. De verdad. Os lo estoy diciendo en serio.

\- ¿Lo amas como a una mujer?

Regulus se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- Lo amo como a un hombre - dijo con sencillez.

\- Tu madre está buscando matrimonio para ti.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo decirle a Theodore que dejemos de vernos.

\- Regulus, es horrible - farfulla Narcisa, horrorizada-. Tienes que parar. Tienes que dejarlo. Vas a casarte pronto. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?

\- No. Sólo a vosotras dos.

\- Bien - dijo Bellatrix - ,esta ha sido la primera vez que hablas del tema, y por supuesto, la última.

\- No temáis, no se lo contaré a nadie.

\- Con eso no basta - dijo Narcisa-. Para de verlo. Réhuyelo. Escápate de él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto, Narcisa? ¡Tú, que no has conocido el amor!

\- Lo que sientes por él no es amor. Por el amor de Dios, ¡sois dos hombres!

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Le amo! Vosotras no sabéis lo que es estar enamorado de alguien!

\- Regulus, tienes que dejar de ver a Nott. Olvídate de él. Si tú caes, nosotras caemos - dijo Narcisa sencillamente. No podía replicar la afirmación de Regulus, así que ni se molestó en intentarlo-. Ese hombre será tu perdición.

\- Probablemente - dijo él-. Pero Bella está embarazada... una Lestrange, una Black... o si tú, Narcisa, te quedas encinta pronto...- asentía con la cabeza, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo-. Seré el tío del próximo Malfoy. El hijo de una de vosotras me salvará.

\- ¿Te da igual quién sea, no? - dijo Bellatrix - ¡mientras pongan tu culo de sodomita a buen resguardo...!

Narcisa apoyó a su hermana, pero luego desistió. No podía enfadarse con Regulus, no podía gritarle a alguien tan dulce y alocado como él.

Bellatrix miró a su primo con calma.

\- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer - empezó tranquilamente-. Si quieres salvar la vida, nunca volverás a hablar de ello. Yo y Cissy nos llevaremos el secreto a la tumba, y haremos un Juramento Inquebrantable si es necesario.

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No puedo pediros que hagáis eso por mí!

Bellatrix lo miró intensamente.

\- Quiero que comprendas que es de vital importancia que dejes esa conducta horrible y te cases. Cásate, por Dios. Ten un hijo, y luego haz lo que te plazca si te aseguras de mantenerlo en secreto. Siempre hay que hacerlo en secreto, Regulus,- dijo, como una experta en infidelidades - no puedes ir contándolo por ahí.

\- ¡Sois mis primas!¡Confío en vosotras!

\- Narcisa es tan tonta que si Lucius sospechara algo y se lo preguntase, sería capaz de desembuchar - dijo Bellatrix, ignorando las protestas de la rubia-. Y yo no soy tan buena en legeramancia como Snape, así que el Señor Oscuro podría averiguarlo.

Regulus palideció de horror.

\- Lo dejaré - farfulló-. Nunca volveré a verle, os lo juro - susurró, presa del pánico.

Bellatrix asintió.

\- Si lo rehuyes, quizá todo salga bien.

Regulus se quedó en silencio. Después se llevó las manos a la cara y lanzó un suspiro.

\- ¿Sabéis? A veces desearía no ser un Black. A veces desearía ser sólo Regulus.

Narcisa fue a sentarse con su primo y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Quiso decirle que todo iría bien, que no se preocupase, que ambas hermanas cuidarían de él. Pero sencillamente, no podía asegurarlo, así que abrazó a Regulus con más fuerza y sencillamente le murmuró:

\- Te queremos, Regulus. Siempre te querremos.

El chico la miró, y Narcisa vio al niño que aún era a través de sus ojos.

\- ¿Nunca os ha pasado eso? - dijo él-. ¿Soy el único que siente demasiadas responsabilidades, con sólo veinte años?¿No querríais... a veces... dejar de ser lo que sois?

Narcisa sonrió y le acarició el pelo, pero Bellatrix miró a su primo con desdén, como menospreciando su debilidad.

\- No - dijo secamente. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Regulus, desafiante. Bella hubiera sido feliz con el poder que su primo podía alcanzar, con su apellido intacto; y por el contrario, el joven Black hubiera matado por tener la posibilidad de hacerse a un lado y que otros fueran a pelear y a morir. Regulus sonrió ligeramente a su prima mayor.

\- No piensas decirnos qué diablos hacías con Snape, ¿verdad? - susurró, aún en brazos de Narcisa.

\- No - repitió la mujer.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio unos minutos, asimilando lo que acababan de vivir. Narcisa sintió que una vaga presencia se cernía sobre ellos tres, un futuro incierto y nada prometedor. Al cabo de un rato, decidió tomar la iniciativa y levantarse, fingiendo aquella sonrisa perfecta que había aprendido a dibujar en su bello rostro.

\- Será mejor que bajemos a la fiesta de nuevo - dijo. Bella y Regulus asintieron y abandonaron la estancia sin mediar palabra.

...

Narcisa y Lucius suspiraron.

Al fin se habían marchado todos.

La comida de navidad se había convertido en una cena de navidad, y después en una fiesta propia de fin de año, excepto para los que tenían hijos, que se fueron temprano.

Cerraron la puerta tras despedir al último invitado de la fiesta y se apoyaron en ella, agotados.

\- ¡Uf! - dijo Narcisa-. ¡Se ha acabado la Navidad!

Cuando acabó de pronunciar la frase, sin embargo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ya está, pensó.

Durante unas semanas había tenido un objetivo que le impulsaba a sobreponerse a su vida, a afrontarla con cierto optimismo; ahora éste se había cumplido. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. La Navidad se fue, y se llevó consigo la efímera felicidad que había traído.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada - mintió ella.

Él fingió que se lo creía, pues lo último que quería en esos momentos era una esposa triste.

\- Pues entonces vamos a acostarnos. Estoy cansado.

\- ¿Hoy no vas a trabajar? - preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Él, sin embargo, no lo notó. Sonrió, creyendo que la pregunta iba con segundas intenciones.

\- Nos tomamos el día libre.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo también estoy cansada.

Lucius la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué? Ah. Ah, sí, claro- farfulló, algo desilusionado.

Ya en la cama, Lucius la abrazó y empezó a subirle el camisón, pero al recibir una bienvenida tirando a fría, se dejó de sutilezas y preguntó sin rodeos:

\- ¿No te apetece?

\- Claro que me apetece - respondió ella, lacónica y monocorde-. Soy tu esposa.

Narcisa se dio cuenta, entonces, de que Lucius esperaba sinceramente una respuesta más amable.

\- Está bien. Entonces dormiremos - dijo el hombre con tristeza, dándose la vuelta.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacerlo.

La cama de los Malfoy, sencillamente, no era cálida. Y quizá jamás lo sería. Puede que esa cama no llegara a albergar amor. Amor, ese concepto abstracto e irreal, del que todos hablaban pero pocos sentían. La certeza de ese hecho les golpeó ambos con repentina dureza esa noche, la noche de Navidad.

Lucius suspiró. Narcisa permanecía en silencio, y no le preguntó si estaba dormida. Se levantó al cabo de una hora y fue al baño, cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no despertarla en el caso improbable de que hubiera conciliado el sueño.

Entonces, Narcisa pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto desesperado, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no ser escuchada. Lloró por Regulus, por Lucius, por Bellatrix, por Sirius. Por Andrómeda. Sobre todo por Andrómeda. Porque la había traicionado y sus caminos ya nunca se encontrarían. Estaban separadas para siempre, y Narcisa iba a tener que aprender a vivir con ello, y además, fingir que le agradaba.


End file.
